


we all need a little scream

by cherryliqueur



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blackmail, Chastity Device, Choking, Clothing Kink, Comeplay, Cunnilingus, Deal with a Devil, Discipline, Double Penetration, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Filming, Forced Orgasm, Halloween Costumes, Handcuffs, Incest, Kinktober, Lingerie, Marking, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Object Insertion, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostitution, Public Sex, Sex Magic, Sex Tapes, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Uniform Kink, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryliqueur/pseuds/cherryliqueur
Summary: Another collection of short and smutty fills but this time, they're spooky and supernatural.(Kinks to be added as needed;collection on hiatus)
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Bret Weston Wallis, Betty Cooper/FP Jones II/Hiram Lodge, Betty Cooper/Hal Cooper, Betty Cooper/Reggie Mantle, Betty Cooper/Reggie Mantle/Sweet Pea/Fangs, Betty Cooper/Sweet Pea, Cheryl Blossom/FP Jones II, Cheryl Blossom/FP Jones II/Sweet Pea, Cheryl Blossom/Sweet Pea, FP Jones II/Hermione Lodge/Veronica Lodge, Hiram Lodge/Veronica Lodge, Veronica Lodge/Holden Honey
Comments: 94
Kudos: 276





	1. Cheryl/Sweet Pea + pictures/recording

**Author's Note:**

> It’s officially spooky season, which also means it’s smut season!
> 
> Originally, I was going to do three or four fics based off of the supernatural smutty ideas I posted, but I couldn’t make up my mind! So I threw together a [this-or-that type prompt list](https://cherryliqueurkinks.tumblr.com/post/630808059042840576/%CB%8F%CB%8B-kinktober-but-make-it-spooky-%CB%8E%CB%8A-its) that will each have a spooky or supernatural spin on them - with a bonus kink for Fridays. The goal will be at least 1k per fill but it may be more or less depending on my mood.
> 
> I still hope to have two or three fics with longer word counts to post during Kink Week (and for my bingo card) but if that doesn’t happen, I hope y’all will enjoy these smutty snippets all month long!
> 
> -
> 
>  **11/3/2020** \- Hey, y’all! I planned on finishing this collection before moving onto anything else, but I don’t know who I was trying to kid because my schedule for the holidays only gets busier. So instead, I’m getting a head start on the holiday prompts I have planned (which aren’t nearly as ambitious as these “trick or treat” prompts) so that I have time to complete them while also working on a very special collab that I am so excited for!
> 
> If y’all still want me to go back and finish these “trick or treat” prompts after the holidays, I will happily do so! Most of them are more supernatural than Halloween-themed, so they can be fun to read any time of year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first fill is dedicated to southsidestyle because I owe her a birthday fic (which is still on the way, babe, I promise!) and also because anything I write for Cheryl is pretty much dedicated to her because she deserves all the Cheryl smut in the world ;)
> 
> Also inspired by [this gifset](https://yenvengerberg.tumblr.com/post/172838576210/the-little-mermaid-casting-we-truly-deserve) of Madelaine Petsch as Ariel from The Little Mermaid.
> 
> -  
> trick or treat!  
> day one: **filming/pictures/recording** or squirting  
> cheryl/sweet pea

It’s tradition that each Serpent gets one wish granted for their birthday without any questions asked and with very few things off the table, and they don’t even have to cash it in _on_ their birthday, either. They can ask for it as early or as late in the year as they want, and Sweet Pea’s birthday is close enough to Halloween that he almost always waits to use it, anyway. He’s had this idea locked and loaded for months thanks to Cheryl Blossom’s many pool parties over the summer - and even though no one would actually have the balls to give him shit about fantasizing about a fucking Disney princess, Halloween is like a free pass to admit to freakier shit than usual.

Not that he thinks there’s anything freaky about wanting Cheryl Blossom dressed up as a mermaid. Actually, he thinks it’s really fucking poetic. The red hair’s a given, of course, but also, he’d always thought that Cheryl would be ten times hotter if she didn’t go running her mouth all the time. She could learn a thing or two from that little fairy tale.

Toni rolls her eyes when Sweet Pea announces his wish to Jones in front of their whole group, and the way Cheryl gets all flushed from having to bite her tongue is just the cherry on top. Fangs barks out a laugh, and Jones is trying really fucking hard not to smirk, too, as he tells Cheryl to ask Sweet Pea about the specifics later.

Oh, and there _are_ specifics. Quite a few of them, actually. He makes her do her makeup and her hair, makes her order mermaid green waterproof body glitter and a sequined purple shell bra, and it’s so fucking worth the few dozen Google searches he had to make to find everything. Her costume is his fantasy come to fucking life, and when he orders her to perch her ass on the edge of her hot tub and spread her legs wide, he can’t help but grab his phone off of the ledge and snap a few pictures despite the fact that he’s standing buck naked in the middle of the bubbling, nearly-scalding hot water.

Cheryl’s braced up on her hands, her cheeks flushed and her eyes glazed over thanks to the little vibrators he’d clipped to her nipples under her purple shells. The green body glitter dusted in spots across her legs glistens under the bright moonlight, just like her wet pussy, twitching and begging for attention. He’s sure to get quite a few shots of that in particular, zooming in as he glides two fingers through her folds, opening her up to him even more as her clit throbs. Cheryl mewls, but, with strict instructions not to make a sound other than her whines and cries of pleasure, she doesn’t beg like he knows she wants to.

Then he presses two fingers in, letting out a groan of appreciation as her pussy starts clamping around him tightly as if urging him to fuck her hard. He swirls his thumb around her clit, zooming back out just enough to catch the way her thighs quiver. She’s _dripping_ , and he’s sure to slide the camera back up her stomach and her heaving tits to catch the pure arousal on her face. Her clit is pulsing under her thumb, and he really, really wants to suck and suck on it until Cheryl’s in tears, but there’s something else he wants to add to his camera roll first.

“Time to hop in, Little Mermaid,” he says, smacking the inside of her thigh. “Turn around and show me that perky ass while you get your slutty pussy off on one of the hot tub jets.”

A flash of defiance - or at least annoyance - flickers in her eyes, even glazed over as they are with her desperation to come, and Sweet Pea has to hand it to her; she’s definitely a feisty one, something he might appreciate more if she was a little less of a vindictive bitch. Still, she obeys his command, her body shuddering from the heat of the water as she slips inside, and then she’s turning around, kneeling on the bench and spreading her legs wide as she angles her hips to find one of the pulsing jets.

He knows exactly when it hits her pussy, too, because she grips the ledge of the hot tub and throws her head back with a cry. He can see her ass just below the surface of the water, bouncing up and down as she grinds her hips, and maybe that’s why he doesn’t really care that she’s like, two seconds away from coming even though she’s supposed to ask him for that. She looks so much like his fantasy that he has to reach out and cup one of her round ass cheeks in his hand to remind himself how fucking real she is, and then he’s reaching up, his fist in her hair as he wraps it around his knuckles and angles her face back toward his camera.

“I’m going to be jacking off to this for _months,_ ” he groans out with a chuckle, licking his lips as her eyelashes flutter and her eyes roll back, and then she’s crying out as she comes _hard_ , her body shuddering as she nearly falls over.

And then he’s tossing his phone back over the ledge and shoving her down hard, grasping her hip with one hand and using the other to guide his cock into her spasming pussy. _Fuck_ , it already feels tight with her clamping around him from the second he pushes in, but then he’s sinking in deeper, feeling her stretch and twitch as she takes in his thickness, and he folds himself over until his chest is flushed against her back. He cups one of her tits under the damn purple shell and feels her nipple still buzzing under the nipple clamp, snapping his hips, and Cheryl lets out a wanton cry underneath him as she squirms.

With her trapped against the ledge like this, curled under his body, she can’t do anything but take the brutal thrusts of his hips as he fucks her through her first orgasm and straight into another.

He squeezes her tit even tighter in his hand as he groans into the back of her neck. “I might have to make this my wish every birthday,” he murmurs, tugging at her nipple clamp as he snaps his hip, and he knows he won’t need a recording to remember the sound of her cries as she clenches around him so hard that he nearly sees stars.


	2. Betty/Black Hood + sexual slavery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is dedicated to riverdaledreaming because it's her birthday today! She is yet another person I owe a birthday fic to- and again, it's still on its way - so I hope it'll be worth the wait!
> 
> I didn't really take advantage of the Halloween setting in this one, so sorry for the cheat, but I hope y'all still enjoy it ;)
> 
> -  
> trick or treat!  
> day two: **sex slavery** or gagging + _bonus freaky friday kink: double penetration_  
>  betty/the black hood

She doesn’t want to think about how the Black Hood knows her well enough to know that she’s just about to hit her breaking point when he finally offers her a reprieve: every night that she meets him at the abandoned house on the edge of Fox Forest and blindly obeys him is another night he’ll go without killing. Betty still has a sliver of hope that she can put an end to him, but she’s also realistic enough to know that she just doesn’t have enough pieces to puzzle this out, and she’s desperate enough to agree to his new terms if it means sparing another life. She tells herself it’s a temporary fix, a way to keep him complacent while she tries to get back on even ground.

But if she thought playing along in his perverse game would give her a chance to catch her breath, she’s gravely mistaken.

“We’re going to play a different game tonight, Betty,” the Black Hood says, his voice slightly muffled from the thick material of the blindfold pulled over Betty’s eyes and ears. She flinches as his rough, large hand touches her shoulder with a gentle squeeze, as if trying to comfort her from the fact that she’s stripped naked and bound open wide atop the chaise lounge by his hand. “It _is_ Halloween night, after all. If sinners get to celebrate, surely saints such as you and me should be able to celebrate, too,” he coos.

There’s a retort on the tip of her tongue, though she supposes she should be thankful that he’s taken to pressing a ball gag between her lips during most of their nights together, otherwise her mouth would’ve gotten her into trouble by now.

She feels his hands brush against her skin as he winds something around each of her thighs, then slides it up until something light but solid presses up against her clit. Betty stiffens, feeling him shimmy it a little higher so that the object sits a snugly against her bundle of nerves, and then he’s reaching behind her head and unbuckling the strap of the ball gag, pulling it from her mouth. He knows she won’t try to scream or cry for help, not if she wants to disobey him and risk him taking another life - but, even if she tried, they’re too far away to be heard unless someone just so happened to be on this end of Fox Forest.

“Disregarding your resistance in the beginning, you’ve been a very good girl,” the Black Hood continues, his voice hovering close by. “And since I know Halloween was one of your favorite holidays, I wanted to give you an extra special treat. So I’m going to turn on that butterfly vibe and you’re going to come and come _and come,_ and for every orgasm you give me, you get a night off. You won’t have to come to this house and you won’t get a call from me, and I’ll still uphold my promise not to kill for as many nights as you earn.”

A tingle rolls down her spine, her voice shaking ever so slightly as she asks, “What’s the catch?”

She can practically hear his smirk. “I don’t turn the vibe off until you beg for my cock,” he answers, and he only gives her a second for his words to sink in before the toy comes to life against her pussy, right against her clit.

Betty stutters out a moan, her legs twitching against her restraints as she instantly tries to close them against the sudden, unrelenting sensation. But she’s tied too tightly to even squirm, and with her eyes covered and her ears slightly muffled, it’s impossible to ignore the way the toy sends white-hot pleasure shooting through her, her skin tingling and her stomach tightening with every throb of her clit.

She shakes her head, letting out a throaty whine, but there’s nothing she can do but take it as she feels her orgasm building faster and faster. It seems as if it only takes seconds before she’s _right there_ , and then the Black Hood’s hands are on either of her knees, pressing her thighs open just a little bit wider and forcing the vibe just a little bit tighter against her clit, and she cries out as the pleasure slams through her.

And he doesn’t let go of her, doesn’t turn down the setting of the vibe as she shudders and moans through her orgasm, and Betty nearly whimpers as it continues buzzing relentlessly against her spasming folds as she’s in the throes of her high.

Her second orgasm hits her even faster, blurring together into her third, and Betty’s eyes nearly roll back as her body shudders and shudders.

On her fourth orgasm, she feels a tear slide down her cheek from under her blindfold, disappearing into her sweat-soaked hair.

On her fifth, she feels her orgasm bursting out of her fast and hard, squirting from her aching pussy and wetting her stomach and the inside of her thighs.

On her sixth, she feels something being pressed into her spasming pussy - a dildo, she realizes, thick enough that she can feel every inch as it stretches out her oversensitive fold, and long enough that she feels her breath hitch inside of her chest when it bottoms out inside of her.

On her seventh, her throat is starting to feel raw from her cries and moans, and she’s too numb with pleasure to do little more than whimper in protest when she feels the Black Hood pressing his thumb against the twitching rim of her ass. He rubs a circle, drawing a shaky moan from Betty’s lips, and then she feels his body moving over her, feels the thick tip of his cock replacing his thumb as he glides his hard length through her wetness as it drips from her pussy.

He’s still rubbing himself against her when she goes taut below him with her eighth orgasm, and she chokes out a tiny, “ _please_.”

“Beg like the good girl I know you are, Betty,” the Black Hood taunts, nudging his tip into her tight little hole and groaning out a chuckle as she clamps around him.

“Please, I-I, _ah..._ can’t, I can’t take it a-anymore,” Betty cries out. “ _Please_ fuck me with your cock instead... _oh god - ah!_ ”

The toy switches off in the same second he snaps his hips, thrusting his cock deep into her ass, and Betty’s lets out a sharp moan as she clamps tightly around his cock. Her eyes cross under her blindfold, her pussy twitching around the dildo still nestled inside of her as the Black Hood starts fucking her, drawing a wanton whimper from her lips as he groans above her.

“I’m going to spend all night fucking you nice and slow,” he tells her, angling his hips and sinking in even deeper. “That way you’ll still be able to feel my cock inside of you during our week apart.”


	3. Veronica/Hiram + erotic dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Halloween theme didn't end up being too apparent in this fill either, so again, sorry about that! But I had a lot of fun with the idea of Hiram drugging Halloween candy ;)
> 
> -  
> trick or treat!  
> day three: **erotic dance/pole dance/stripping** or forced orgasms  
> veronica/hiram

Hiram Lodge tries not to invite any potential investor for his businesses, illegitimate or otherwise, into his own home, but considering the nature of this particular meeting, he decides the need for discretion is enough to risk having one of the country’s biggest drug suppliers in his home. He knows the cartel will eagerly pay to be his exclusive supplier after seeing how potent his drug is, and with Halloween around the corner, mass-producing his syrup to be injected into the candies consumed by teens across the country will put them high in demand overnight.

“I see how this will be a hit with budding young addicts,” the man sitting across from him replies. “But jingle jangle can do the same thing and it’s already a household name in the underground. What makes the fizzle rocks syrup so special?”

“It’s one thing to induce hormones does,” Hiram explains as he glances at his men standing off to the side, eying them until they nod and disappear down the hallway. “Alcohol can do the same thing, and it’s cheaper and far more legal. But my recipe also lowers inhibitions. Makes the user very happy and _very_ susceptible, and it poses no harmful or detrimental effects other than a little memory loss.”

The man arches his eyebrow. “Memory loss?”

“My studies show that they don’t remember a single thing,” Hiram boasts. “In every single case, no matter the dosage and no matter the circumstances, the user doesn’t even realize they’ve all but blacked out. They’re lucid and still perfect functional while on it, without the grogginess and clumsiness that comes with getting drunk or taking too high a dose, and no one suspected a thing other than the user being more relaxed and sometimes getting lost in thought.”

His client looks impressed, but there’s still a hint of apprehension as he asks, “Sounds like the perfect drug, _if_ what you say is true.”

“It is. In fact, I’ve brought in someone to provide a demonstration,” Hiram says, his lips twitching into a wider smirk as his men return from the hallway, this time not alone. “Gentlemen, I’d like to introduce you to my daughter.”

His princess has a serene smile on her face as she strides over to him, and Hiram leans back against the couch, enjoying the sight of her swaying hips and bouncing tits. He’d already known what she would be wearing, of course - he was the one to lay it out for her - but it’s the first time he’s actually seeing her in her black heels and pearls and nothing else. Long strings of pearls drape off of her shoulders, wrapping around her throat and her torso and swaying between her breasts. She has pearls at her wrist and her ankles, too, and of course at her hips, tied with bows and framing her glistening pink pussy.

Hiram’s client and his men don’t bother hiding their shock - nor their appreciation - as Veronica comes to stand beside him. Her body is angled toward him, so Hiram knows they can see the jeweled anal plug nestled in her ass when he reaches around to cup one of her ass cheeks.

“ _Mija_ , say hello,” Hiram commands, and Veronica giggles, glances over her shoulder and waves her fingers at them. To his client, Hiram adds, “My Veronica and I have not been seeing eye-to-eye for a while. One might even say that she hates me,” he muses, looking up at Veronica as she continues watching his client with a curious yet slightly dazed gaze. “While on fizzle rocks, my princess obeys my every command. Not only does she obey, but she _enjoys_ it.But when the syrup wears off, she doesn’t remember a thing. She’ll hardly let me look at her, let alone touch her. Isn’t that right, darling?”

“Yes, daddy,” Veronica purrs, turning back to him and moving to climb into his lap, “but I don’t mean it. I _love_ it when you touch me.”

A wide grin spreads across his client’s face. “I must admit, I’ve heard rumors about the rift between you and your daughter, so _this_ ,” he waves a hand at where Veronica is now curled into him, her fingers dragging down the zipper of his slacks as she licks and nips at his jaw, “is quite impressive. She seems incredibly coherent.”

“She does, doesn’t she?” Hiram replies, humming as Veronica’s hand wraps around his cock and pulls it free from his slacks. “ _Mija_ , why don’t you dance for us?”

“Of course, daddy,” Veronica coos, shifting to sit on his lap, her back to his chest as she spreads her legs open and places braces a hand on the couch.

She moans softly, slowly grinding her ass back and forth across Hiram’s lap, the underside of his cock rubbing between her supple ass cheeks with every roll of her hips. The first time he’d commanded her to dance for him, it had been clear that she’d done it before while sober; the roll and sway of her hips are purposeful as she grinds in slow circles, her voice spilling out in soft moans to some unknown beat in her head as she leans back against him a little more and reaches up with her other hand and palms her own tit, swirling a section of the pearls around her pebbled nipple as she mewls.

Hiram glances at his client and his men, watching them watching his princess with rapt attention, and Hiram feels a flicker of envy of them at getting to see his princess swaying and grinding on his lap.

Veronica tosses her head back, her hair falling across Hiram’s shoulder, and he grasps her hips as her hand falls from her tit to reach behind herself and grasp at his cock. She pulls it between her pussy, coating him with her slickness as she glides her folds over him, and Hiram lets out a low groan as she wiggles her hips over him. The pearls draping from her hips manage to fall between her cunt and his cock, and the added friction of them and her throbbing clit dragging across him has him growling softly in her ear.

“Fuck yourself on me, _mia princesa_ ,” Hiram commands. “Show daddy’s friends what a secret little slut you are.”

Veronica mewls, bending her knees and bracing her heels on the cushions as she lifts her hips and guides him into her twitching pussy, and he tightens his hold on her hips for balance as she starts bouncing up and down at his cock. Her wetness spills out and onto his slacks and her pearls lightly clack together as she fucks herself down on him, and his princess is so aroused from the fizzle rocks that it seems like she’s on the edge of an orgasm within seconds, and he waits until she’s right at her peak before pulling his hands off of her and commanding, “ _Stop_.”

Veronica whines in protest, but keeps her hips down, her ass flush against him and his cock deep inside of her as she shudders through her ruined orgasm. She nearly keens forward, she’d been so close to coming, but he wraps an arm around her to keep her upright, giving his client a good look at her wanton expression and the way her body is trembling with the need to come, still lodged on his cock. It’s obvious that she’s desperate, but still, she doesn’t even twitch in defiance as she waits for his next command.

Hiram smirks. “Now that I can see that you’re properly convinced, let’s get back to the negotiation at hand.”


	4. Betty/Sweet Pea + handcuffs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first supernatural smut fill! I fell IN LOVE with the concept of the Serpents being their own witch coven while writing this so it'll probably pop up again in another one of these fills ;)
> 
> -  
> trick or treat!  
> day four: **handcuffs** or pain play  
> betty/sweet pea + magic au (witch betty and warlock sweet pea)

She knows Sweet Pea didn’t trust her at first because of the way her mother had tarnished the coven’s reputation when she’d defected, but after had Betty proven her worth to the Serpents, he seemed a little less apprehensive. Maybe he didn’t warm up to her the way Toni and Fangs had once she’d earned her place among them, but he was at least civil with her, sometimes even offering his help with a hex here or a potion there, and Betty considered it an improvement. And never, not once, did Betty genuinely think he would’ve ever laid a hand on her; even if she didn’t end up joining the coven, she’s still Jughead’s girlfriend, and she could tell Sweet Pea respected Jughead enough not to upset him.

It isn’t until a few weeks later, when FP and Jughead are out of town to negotiate with the Toledo coven, that she realizes Sweet Pea hadn’t been acting civil because he’d conceded to the fact that she’s there to stay. He’d simply been waiting for an opportunity.

“Took a few tries, but I think I finally got the balance between the charms. What do you think, princess?” Sweet Pea taunts, watching her with a smirk from the edge of the bed that he’s laid her out on, stripped naked and bound open wide with handcuffs at her wrists and ankles. “It was Fangs’ idea, the dirty bastard. Of course, we hadn’t been talking about _you_ at the time, but I thought it would be a perfect punishment for a Serpent slut such as yourself, trying to slither her way in and act like she’s one of us.”

Betty glares, still pulling uselessly against the cuffs keeping her arms locked into the bars of the headboard. “I thought Jughead was your friend. Serpent _by blood_ ,” she bites back. “He’ll _hate_ you once he finds out about this.”

“Oh, but he won’t.” Sweet Pea’s smirk widens as he reaches down, tapping at one of the cuffs with his knuckles. “These babies will uncuff you all on their own so long as you’re not aroused, which is why I slipped a little something in your drink and waited until you were getting yourself off - not in your boyfriend’s shirt, by the way, but _his father’s_. And I don’t think either of the Joneses will buy the ‘haven’t done the laundry yet’ excuse.”

Betty feels her cheeks flush even hotter in embarrassment at the memory of Sweet Pea waltzing into the living room when she’d been naked on FP’s chair in one of his flannel button-downs. He’d walked in right as she’d hit the thick of her orgasm and simply smirked down at her just like he is now, watching her pussy drip onto her boyfriend’s father’s favorite seat.

“And you, being the smart girl that you are, won’t tell Jughead or FP yourself,” Sweet Pea continues. “You won’t tell FP because he’ll be compelled to tell Jughead, and you won’t lie or try to hide any details about tonight to implement me because I’ll turn around and do the same to you. So really, for the sake of your relationship - which we both know Jones still thinks is too good to be true half the time, anyway - lay there and take what I give you.”

Betty clenches and unclenches her jaw, hating the way her clit pulses in arousal at his threat, and hating even more that Sweet Pea can see her arousal himself with the way she’s on display for him. His smirk widens, and she can barely keep the quiver of frustration out of her voice as she asks, “Do you plan to hurt me?”

“Of course not, princess,” he chuckles. “You’re still a member of this coven, so my ass will be on the line if I do anything like that. But I _do_ plan on making you come again and again, so you stay trapped in this cuffs. While you’re still aroused, _I’m_ the only one that can take them off, and I’m not doing that until you swear your body over to me. All you want is Serpent cock, after all, right? And trust me when I say, mine is the biggest in the coven.”

“The only thing of yours that’s the biggest is your damn ego,” Betty fires back, but all she earns is another amused chuckle as he climbs onto the bed, ducking his head between her legs.

Whatever potion he’d slipped into her drink is still thrumming through her veins, making her extra sensitive, even more so after her first orgasm, and the first lap of his tongue already has her back arching and her eyes rolling back. He groans against her throbbing clit, licking into her slick folds, and then he’s parting his lips and _devouring_ her, and Betty keens out a cry as she tugs and tugs against her cuffs. The clatter of metal fills the air along with her moans and Sweet Pea’s muffled groans into her pussy, and too quickly, Betty feels like she’s about to come again, especially as his lips latch onto her clit and start to suck.

Her first orgasm nearly takes her by surprise, and her scream breaks off when she feels him sink two fingers into her, fucking her fast. She’s dripping so much that he pulls back out and wipes some of her own wetness against her thigh, and then he’s sinking three fingers into her this time, fucking her harder as he licks and licks.

She comes a second time, and a third, and a _fourth,_ and it isn’t until he pushes her to a fifth that he finally pulls his mouth off of her, her clit aching in relief even as he’s still fucking and twisting his fingers inside of her.

“Be my slave, princess,” Sweet Pea taunts. “Sign your body over to me and I’ll let you catch your breath.”

Betty feels white-hot and hazy all over, her vision almost entirely blurred with how hard and how many times she’s come, but she still manages a few defiant shakes of her head. Rather than being upset, though, Sweet Pea makes a noise that almost sounds as if he’s impressed. A beat later, she feels something press against her ass, round and solid and smooth, and Betty moans out in surprise as he presses it into her in the same moment that his thumb lands on her clit, circling.

Then it starts vibrating and Betty’s eyes nearly roll back as she starts clamping tighter around Sweet Pea’s fingers.

When she comes again, it bursts out of her, hard and fast, squirting from her spasming pussy and wetting Sweet Pea’s forearm and the tops of her thighs. Betty feels dizzy, almost dazed, but that pressure keeps tightening at the base of her spine as the vibrations in her ass kick up a notch, and she presses her cheek into her pillow as she keens out again, writhing against the cuffs still locked around her wrists and ankles.

After her tenth orgasm, Betty is slick and sweat-soaked, panting and whimpering out with how much pleasure is being forced through her. It almost hurts with how smothering it feels, and Sweet Pea must sense the last slivers of her fight leave her with the broken mewl she lets out because he finally eases his fingers out of her, stroking his thumb almost soothingly over her oversensitive pussy.

“One little incantation and the cuffs will come off,” Sweet Pea taunts. “Swear your will over to me and you can finally go to sleep.”

He presses one finger back into her to stroke her, the gesture almost threatening, and her entire body throbs in protest at the thought of having to come again. Betty whines, jerking her head in a nod, and she watches through blurry eyes as Sweet Pea’s smirk widens. Her voice is raw and shaky as she recites the archaic incantation with him, and she’s so numb with pleasure that she barely feels the sting of the spell imprinting onto her skin, marking her right over her rib.

A moment later, the handcuffs snap open, letting her body sag against the bed as she rolls onto her side and curls into herself with a whimper, and she hears Sweet Pea chuckle as he pets a hand over her messy, tangled ponytail.

“We’re going to have so much fun together, princess.”


	5. Veronica/Mr. Honey + sex tape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been itching for some Veronica + sex tape smuttiness for a LONG time, and I know there's at least one or two more people who have, too, because I've seen the prompts pop up every once in a while. So even though this is a tiny taste, I hope y'all who have wanted this trope enjoy this!
> 
> -  
> trick or treat!  
> day five: **sex tape** or shower sex  
> veronica/mr. honey + au in which mr. honey was the principal at veronica’s former high school

She’d known from the moment Mr. Honey stood in front of her on that first day of school that it was only a matter of time before the truth came out. Secrets only stay buried for so long, especially one as sinfully taboo as theirs, and when Mr. Honey had pretended not know her in front of Archie, Betty, and Jughead as he reprimanded them for being late, she should’ve been relieved. Instead, Veronica felt her entire body throb, recognizing the slight glint in his gaze when it hovered over her a second longer than the others - and _of course_ he’d noticed the way she pressed her knees together slightly, trying to fight off the tingle in her pussy that always came when she caught that composed, calculating expression.

She’s held her breath ever since, waiting for the other shoe to drop - and when she wakes up to find her phone _flooded_ with texts and notifications of a few dozen people sending her the same video link, she has a feeling she already knows what she’ll find when she clicks it. And, since she seems to be a sucker for punishment, she _does_ click it.

And it’s fitting that _this_ is the tape to be leaked; not simply because Halloween is only days away, but also because Mr. Honey’s face is almost entirely covered by the masquerade mask he’d worn as his faculty-required costume participation that year. With the dim lighting of his office and the how far the camera is from his desk, it’d be a long stretch for anyone to conclude that it’s him beneath the mask, but it’s quite easy to see that Veronica is the one in the sexy, borderline _slutty_ French maid costume she’d worn to piss off her stuffy teachers.

The camera is slightly angled from its perch on one of the bookshelves along the wall, but she’s still perfectly centered in the video, her legs spread and her tiny skirt bunched around her hips to give a clear view of her glistening pussy as she swirls a feather plume duster through her slickness. Her legs are trembling in the video, and Veronica feels her pussy throb at the sound of her own wanton mewls playing back for her. _God_ , she sounds like some amateur porn star.

“ _Please_ , sir,” she begs, her hips now gyrating atop the desk as if trying to fuck herself to the orgasm that she’s so very clearly on the edge of thanks to the tickling feathers. “I’ve been such a good girl.”

“Not good enough, it seems, since you’ve made such a mess of my desk,” Mr. Honey replies in his low drawl, snatching the duster from her hand, and Veronica whimpers almost in time with herself in the video as she catches sight of just how _wet_ she is. The inside of her thighs are glistening, and she’s so very clearly dripping onto the desk, more wetness spilling from her twitching pussy and soaking the papers under her ass. Papers she remembered him handing out to the faculty the very next day.

 _Oh god_.

“It seems you still need proper training,” Mr. Honey continues, reaching into his pocket and retrieving a small, vibrating dildo attached to a small, wired remote.

Veronica swallows as she watches him lube the silicone toy with her own wetness in the video, her ass and pussy clenching reflexively in real life as she remembers how many days she spent with that goddamn thing nestled inside her. He’d had wireless toys that she wore during the school day, and sometimes he left them inside of her when she went home, unable to enjoy the vibrations from too far away but still left to squirm with it inside of her as she tried to keep a straight face in front of her parents.

But his favorite had always been _this_ one - and, as she watches him work it into her in the video, her eyes nearly crossing as he stuffs inch after inch into her tight ass, she could understand why. Not only is it capable of teasing her more with a far more diverse array of settings, but the sight of her plugged up, the base of the toy twitching as he tucks the wired remote under one of her garter straps, is lewd and incredibly arousing.

In the video, she’s almost entirely fallen back on her elbows, her hips twitching and gyrating against the edge of the desk as the toys buzzes unrelentingly in her ass. Her moans are loud and wanton, her eyes half-lidded and dazed, and it takes her a moment to even react after Mr. Honey orders, “You’re not nearly finished here, Miss Lodge.”

 _Miss Lodge_. If there’d been a sliver of doubt that Veronica is the one in the video, now there’s no chance of denying it.

Veronica is trembling in the video as she scoots back on the desk, shifting to brace herself on her knees, and the camera catches the way she actually licks her lips as she reaches for the front of Mr. Honey’s slacks, fingers fumbling as she undoes his belt and unzips him. The sight of his hard, long cock as she pulls him out makes Veronica moan in real life, her cheeks flushing and her pussy clenching as she watches herself squeeze him and lean down to suck on his glistening tip. Mr. Honey grasps her hair in his fist and tugs her down, and even though it’s muffled, her moan is clear in the video as she takes his cock deeper into her mouth, her lips stretching to take his thickness.

Veronica jumps as the video cuts off, her ringtone chiming loudly in the quiet of her room, and though she feels a pang of guilt for ignoring Betty, she’s definitely not composed enough to even attempt to do any damage control right now. Just as she declines the call, though, her phone chimes again, this time with another text, and Veronica’s heart skips as she sees the oh so familiar number on her screen with a very familiar text below:

_My office. Come early._


	6. Cheryl/FP + kidnapped/captured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I basically cheated in this one again, because it's more that the kidnapping was implied rather than described, but on the flip side, it's definitely supernatural!
> 
> -  
> trick or treat!  
> day six: **kidnapped/captured** or friends with benefits  
> cheryl/fp + devil au (devil fp)

Ever since she was old enough to understand what a sacred vow was, Cheryl has always dreamt of having a mark of her own. She thought it was quite poetic to have a physical symbol of your soul being tied to another, a daily reminder that you belonged to someone else, and them to you. But never, not once in her darkest and most depressing imagination, did she think she’d ever have that _taken_ from her. Her parents were dismissive of her on the best of days, but she didn’t fathom them to be cruel enough to make her a pawn in another one of their deals with the devil. She’d become quite familiar with his face after catching glimpses of it in their shadowed hallways at night, so she knows as soon as she makes out his face in the flickering glow of the candlelight that it’s really him.

Cheryl desperately wanted to deny it when he told her that her parents signed her soul away to him, but the serpent silhouette on her skin, circling her left wrist and winding around her ring finger, was impossible to ignore. Her parents had vowed her to the devil himself, and he’d come in the middle of the night as he always did to collect his payment.

Only this time, his payment was _her_.

“You know, if Cliff hadn’t told me himself that you weren’t a virgin, I probably wouldn’t have believed him,” he growls lowly in her ear, nails digging into her ass cheeks as he gives them a squeeze, and that small burst of pain has her pussy clamping even tighter around his cock as she grinds against him. She’s not even riding him anymore, too exhausted from fucking herself on his cock for the last hour and a half to do little more than rock her hips atop his lap, but he doesn’t seem to mind for now. “You’re the tightest little cockwarmer I’ve ever had.”

He releases one of her ass cheeks with a slap, reaching behind her, and she whimpers when he dangles a cherry in front of her face. The aphrodisiac he has them soaking in is potent enough that all she needs is one little cherry for her to be primed and ready for him to fuck all night long, and though the very thought has her body clenching in both arousal and protest, she obediently parts her lips and snatches the cherry off of its stem between her teeth. And, as soon as its sweet juice hits her tongue, she feels that tingling heat shoot through her, her pussy fluttering around his cock and her clit swelling. She mewls, her hips rocking faster as if on their own, her body chasing the pleasure as it swirls higher and hotter and faster inside of her. 

“Oh, _fuck,_ ” he groans out with a chuckle, capturing one of her bouncing tits in his hand and sucking her hard nipple between his mouth. His beard scratches her oversensitive skin, his teeth grazing the tight little bud, and her whine is wanton and helpless to the sparks that shoot through her. “That’s it, my slut. Give me your helpless cries, _fuck,_ you know how I love to hear you whine. In fact, I want you to play with your little clit for me. I know how nice and vocal you get when you’re sensitive from those cherries.”

“No, please,” Cheryl protests, her clit throbbing at his words as her mind flits back to just hours ago, when he’d woken her up with his mouth on her pussy and spent _hours_ devouring her until she thought she would pass out. She’s always extra sensitive after her first orgasm, especially with the aphrodisiac thrumming through her veins, and the thought of being forced through that kind of smothering pleasure at her own hand was particularly cruel.

Of course, she should expect no less from the devil.

Rather than being upset with her reluctance, though, his gaze glimmers as his tongue darts out to lick at his lips. “It’s amusing that you pretend you have a choice,” he chuckles, eyes flashing, and Cheryl feels her mark tingle on her skin as his silent command has her hand sliding down her stomach and between her legs. She glides her fingers through her folds and over her clit, throwing her head back with a broken moan as she starts rubbing her throbbing little bud. Already, she can feel it aching in protest, her pussy clamping tighter around his cock, but she obediently swirls over her bundle of nerves as her vision starts to blur.

“That’s it, my little cockwarmer,” he grunts, grasping her hips and shoving her down hard, nestling himself deep inside of her and holding her in place. Cheryl cries out, keening forward, her head falling against his shoulder as her orgasm builds and builds, but she keeps touching herself, keeps teasing herself closer to the edge with his cock twitching inside of her. “Your mind may resist, but your body belongs to me, your _cunt_ belongs to me, and I’m going to make it come until you pass out this time. And maybe even then, I won’t stop fucking you.”

Cheryl whines, her eyes blurring with tears as she shakes her head, but it only takes a few seconds before she’s letting out a squeal, squirming against his tight grip as she starts coming hard.

Her clit throbs as she keeps swirling her fingers over it, and her eyes nearly roll back from the stimulation. He yanks her up, holding her as her legs flail and her orgasm squirts out of her spasming pussy, wetting his thighs, and then he’s tossing her onto the table and sliding his cock back inside of her, hiking one of her legs over his shoulder and pinning the other to the table as he starts fucking her with bruising thrusts. Cheryl whines, pressing her cheek against the cool wood as he pushes her higher into her orgasm, her hand still obediently circling her throbbing bud.

She’s just barely coming down from her orgasm when she feels his body fold over hers, growling right in her ear as he comes, and her eyes nearly cross as she feels his hot release emptying inside of her in long spurts. It feels as if he comes for entire _minutes_ , and she doesn’t realize that some of it is already starting to leak out until she feels it coat her fingertips as they continue swirling through her folds.

“You know, your folks barely blinked when I asked for their baby girl as payment,” he tells her, his breath hot against her cheek as he licks up the tear that slides out down her temple. “Said you had no purpose for their business. Bet they’d think differently if they knew just how much money they could’ve made off of this cunt,” he chuckles, lifting his head - and, even through blurry eyes, she can see the dangerous glint in his gaze. “Maybe I should have them come here for our next meeting, so they could see exactly what they missed out on.”


	7. Betty/Hiram/FP + sex parties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've only written Betty/Hiram/FP one other time before this fill and I don't know why because those two are a fun combo to put Betty between ;) You'll probably see this threesome again...
> 
> -  
> trick or treat!  
> day seven: **sex parties** or body worship  
> betty/hiram/fp + magic au (high warlocks hiram and fp and witch betty)

Betty knows it’s a terrible idea as soon as it crosses her mind, but it’s also the _only_ idea that could actually work. She wants her mother, Polly, and the twins out of The Farm, and though there are a few high warlocks in Riverdale she could turn to, there’s only one cunning enough to guarantee their safety. He’ll play dirty to make sure of it, as long as it’s for the right price, and Betty is desperate enough to promise him just about anything.

Judging by the way Hiram smirks at her from the other side of his desk, that’s exactly what he’d been counting on.

“A date,” he replies, and Betty’s lips part in surprise. “Specifically for the weekend of the coming eclipse. I’m sure you know what I’m referring to.”

His smirk widens as Betty’s cheeks flush. Next weekend’s eclipse just so happens to fall on Halloween night, but she knows that’s not the event he’s implying; only dark magic is capable of being used during a lunar eclipse, and it’s Riverdale’s worst kept secret that their high warlocks tend to leave town whenever one happens. No one can ever find out where they gather or if they’re even gathering _together_ , but it doesn’t take a stretch of the imagination to assume that dark magic is likely involved.

Betty licks her lips, replying carefully, “I can’t say that I do.”

“Good answer,” he chuckles, and it should be wrong that Betty feels her stomach flutter at his approval. “You’ll accompany me out of town for the eclipse. You’ll be temporarily bound to my will, and you’ll take an everlasting vow to not speak of anything you witness. That’s my condition.”

“And you’ll free them? Mom, Polly, the twins - Edgar won’t be able to hurt them?”

“ _No one_ will be able to hurt them when they’re under my protection,” Hiram assures. “As long you agree to my terms.”

“I agree,” she promises quickly, not caring how her voice shakes in relief. “I just want them to be free and safe from The Farm.”

Hiram’s eyes glint back at her. “Then you’ve got yourself a deal.”

* * *

When the night of the eclipse rolls around a little over a week later, Betty realizes exactly why Hiram Lodge made her take a sacred vow of silence, why he bound her to his will before they’d even left Riverdale. Because it seems that the high warlocks _do_ gather during a lunar eclipse, and they _are_ using dark magic... for a _sexual ritual_. Something powerful and dangerous enough on its own thanks to witches being more sensitive to their magic in they’re in their most primal state - but when all of that chaotic, unpredictable energy is being used to harnessed dark magic?

Well, it’s no wonder how the high warlocks have stayed so powerful for so long.

“I knew as soon as I’d laid eyes on you that you’d be a perfect choice for tonight.” Hiram’s lips are right against her ear, his voice a near-growl, but he still sounds muffled and faraway through the thrum of her pulse as her blood pounds through her and the pleasure swirls inside of her faster, making Betty mewl as she starts to tremble with yet another impending orgasm. She’d all but collapsed onto the velvet couch from pure exhaustion of riding Hiram’s cock through three orgasms, but Hiram barely missed a beat, rolling her onto her side and pressing his back to her chest as he hiked her leg up and slid back into her from behind. He felt even tighter at this angle, filled her still-orgasming pussy even deeper from that first thrust that her eyes had nearly rolled back. “Your energy is _delectable_ , my dear.”

Betty whines, feeling her magic tingling and crackling, her body practically vibrating with energy as Hiram pushes her pleasure higher and higher until she’s coming with a squeal, writhing wildly, but Hiram has too tight a hold for her to break. All she can do is take his bruising thrusts as he holds her open and fucks her, his cock pulsing, another growl vibrating in his chest as he absorbs each powerful wave of her orgasm.

Through blurred eyes, Betty’s gaze sweeps over the room, more grunts and moans filling the large room as the distinct musk of sex hovers in the air. Everywhere there are witches being fucked by warlocks, not a stitch of clothing to be seen, cum dripping down their thighs and breasts and their skin bright red from spanks and scratches. There are several high warlocks here that Betty has never met before, but there are also a few that she already knows: halfway across the room, Holden Honey is holding a witch down on his cock, his fist gripping her cum-stained cherry red hair as he fucks up into her mouth. On one end of the room, Xavier St. Clair has a raven-haired witch bent over the arm of a chaise lounge, holding her ass open as he fucks it with his cock, and on the other end, Clifford and Claudius Blossom have a pink-haired witch under them on the plush carpet, Clifford fucking her pussy as Claudius fucks his cock between her tits in his hand.

Betty’s pussy clenches tighter and tighter around Hiram’s cock with every lewd scene she catches, her magic growing wilder as her arousal climbs.

And of course, it doesn’t go unnoticed.

“Well, well,” a voice drawls, and Betty blinks up as FP Jones comes to stand beside the couch, his eyes dark and glinting as his gaze travels down Betty’s naked body, taking in her bouncing tits and her dripping cunt being fucked by Hiram’s cock. “Just when I thought you couldn’t surprise me anymore, Lodge, you bring Betty Cooper to the lunar eclipse. Now just how did you convince this innocent little thing to come?” He traces a knuckle down her flushed cheek as he licks his lips. “That light magic she’s radiating is strong enough that my cock’s been hard all night long.”

“Miss Cooper made me a deal. One that may involve me owing you a favor,” Hiram replies, earning an intrigued arch of FP’s eyebrow.

“No need, Lodge. Let me get a hit of her magic and I’ll agree to whatever the hell you want.”

Hiram pulls out of Betty with a soft grunt. “I was hoping you’d say that,” he tells FP with a chuckle, and then their hands are on her, rolling her over with such a swift ease that it’s clear that this is far from their first time doing this. Betty finds herself splayed atop Hiram’s chest, his cock sliding back up into her, the couch cushion dipping as FP climbs on behind her.

Then he’s palming her ass, squeezing tight and holding her open, and Betty keens out a moan as his cock starts pressing into her tight rim. Hiram nips on her shoulder, the sharp bursts of pain pulsing in her clit as FP works himself deeper and deeper, both cocks stretching her out and filling her tight. She’s _so full_ and so aroused that her magic feels like a live current, and then they start moving, fucking in and out of her in perfect tandem, and Betty’s entire body is shaking as she moans against Hiram’s sculpted, sweaty chest.

But then FP’s hand is in her hair, fisting tight and yanking her back up, and Hiram reaches out and clutches at her throat. He gives it a small squeeze, FP twisting her hands tighter in his fingers, and Betty’s eyes nearly cross as she clamps tightly around their cocks, her magic pulsing out, making both men groan.

“ _Fuck_ ,” FP groans out on a laugh. “We may have to keep her, Lodge. Don’t think I’ll be able to give this up now that I’ve had a taste.”

“Oh, I was already counting on it,” Hiram replies, sliding his hand down to twist one of Betty’s nipples as her vision starts to white-out with another orgasm. “But I hardly think Miss Cooper will mind a little amendment to our deal, now that I know what her price is.”


	8. Veronica/Hiram + multiple orgasms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a different idea of how this fill was going to go, but I really loved the perverseness of what I ended up with ;) Got to love some sex magic!
> 
> -  
> trick or treat!  
> day eight: blackmail or **multiple orgasms**  
>  veronica/hiram + magic au (high warlock hiram)

It’s easy enough to get his hands on her necklace without her noticing. His daughter may claim that she hates him and doesn’t trust a word he says, but Veronica hasn’t entirely severed her trust in him, whether she realizes it or not. She still lives with him, still sleeps under his roof and wears the same string of pearls he’d gifted to her on her sixteenth birthday, and it doesn’t cross her mind that he could be enchanting her jewelry or even draining her magic while she’s asleep. As a high warlock, he hardly has a need for the latter, but the former? Well, he has a potion to sell, and who better a test subject than one he can intimately observe for himself?

Besides, he finds it rather poetic to use his baby girl to perfect the very same dark potions she detests him for profiting off of.

Finding a balance for this particular aphrodisiac has taken much longer than he would’ve preferred, but that’s to be expected. It’s far more potent than any other aphrodisiac ever produced, including his own previous recipes, which means he can sell smaller doses at a much higher price. It also doesn’t even need to be ingested for it to have addictive effects, something that’s never been managed with an aphrodisiac before.

Until now.

Hiram feels a smirk pull at his lips as he hears his daughter’s moans climbing higher, loud and wanton, even muffled through the walls separating his office from her bedroom down the hallway. Maybe it’s a good thing that his daughter barely bothers to spare him a glance these days, even at the dinner table together, because, as good of a poker face as he has, his baby girl is still adept at reading him. There would’ve been no hiding his amusement as he watched her attempt to fight her growing arousal as she poked at her plate, and though her hand clutched at her pearls every now and then, he could tell it was more of a nervous tick than genuine suspicion that her beloved necklace was the very cause of her discomfort.

When half an hour had passed after she’d dismissed herself to her room, Hiram had been prepared to call this version of the aphrodisiac a fail, too - but then he’d heard the telltale buzz of one of his daughter’s toys, followed by the soft sound of her stifled moan, and he’d smirked in triumph at his screen. He’d itched to stand from his desk and witness the effects for himself, but he held back, knowing that Veronica needed to come nice and hard a few times before he could gauge if the aphrodisiac is as immediately addictive as he’d hoped.

As she squeals with her fifth orgasm, though, Hiram thinks it’s safe to assume that the pearls are working perfectly.

He strides down the hallway, nudging her door open quietly, though he doubts his baby girl would even be able to hear him over her own moans, and feels his cock throb with the sight that greets him: Veronica, naked aside from the string of pearls at her throat, her ass in the air and her cheek pressed against her pillow as she works a vibrator against her dripping pussy. Her body is flushed and slick with sweat, trembling as she strains to keep herself upright, but it’s only a few seconds later before she’s collapsing onto the bed, rolling onto her side and letting her legs fall open so she can continue grinding the toy against her cunt. It’s coated in her slickness, humming loudly on what Hiram assumes must be its highest setting as she swirls it over her clit, and her wanton whine echoes through the room.

Hiram licks his lips, taking a moment to simply watch as his baby girl pants through another hard wave of pleasure, writhing and twisting, her eyebrows furrowing and lips parting in a long, low moan. Her eyes are pinched shut, but Hiram knows that, if they were open, he’d find them dark and glazed over, so lost in the headiness of the aphrodisiac that she doesn’t realize that every new orgasm only serves to make her crave _more_.

Veronica squeals, her back arching off of the bed, legs flailing as her orgasm starts to squirt out of her. It wets her stomach and thighs, no doubt soaking the expensive duvet she’s already come all over - and though it sounds as if she’s on the verge of nearly sobbing, she doesn’t stop rubbing the toy over her spasming pussy, and she certainly doesn’t notice that her daddy is standing in her doorway, unzipping his slacks and pulling his cock out.

He nearly groans when he wraps his hand around himself, squeezing as he works himself in quick, hard jerks, his tip dripping out and wetting his fist. He lets his mind drift, lets the high of his daughter’s orgasm drag him right into her head as she comes and comes, and he watches her spasming pussy, feeling all that slick, wet heat clenching around _him_ , instead. It’s risky, using his daughter’s sexual energy to poke into her head, syncing her senses with his, but he also knows the aphrodisiac has her mind too hazy to even notice the intrusion.

The phantom clenches of her tight pussy has him leaning against her doorway and angling his hips, fucking his fist harder and deeper as if he truly is fucking her pussy, and Veronica nearly shrieks when he hits that sweet spot inside of her. He can feel the white-hot pleasure bursting through her, almost smothering her with its headiness, and his cock throbs against his palm as her arousal pulses all around him. He can feel the vibrations of her toy against him, feel the ache of her clit as if it’s pressed right against his thick tip, and then he’s coming hard, spurting out onto the plush carpet of her bedroom as he leans against the doorway and rides out his own high.

He grunts softly as he comes back down, his hand slick with his release as he watches Veronica’s lips part in another moan. He tugs at her thoughts, rubbing his cum over his cock in slow, languid strokes as he envisions that his daughter is licking him up, savoring his salty taste and drinking every last drop as she.

“ _Daddy_ ,” Veronica cries, her voice coming out choked, her tongue darting out to lick her own lips, and Hiram smirks, feeling the shift of his fantasy taking over her thoughts. She imagines herself sucking on his tip, licking him clean of his cum before taking him back into her mouth, deeper, _deeper_ , and then Hiram is groaning softly, wrapping his hand around himself once more as his daughter imagines his cock stretching out her throat.

It’s a good thing he enchanted her pearls to that only he could take them off of her. After all, he has to see just how long the effects of the aphrodisiac will hold.


	9. Betty/Bret + vibrators

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why Bret/Betty and pet play always seem to go together in my head, but here's yet another one for y'all!
> 
> -  
> trick or treat!  
> day nine: breath control or **vibrators** \+ _bonus freaky friday kink: pet play_  
>  betty/bret

Betty had always had the lingering worry that her brief stint as a cam girl would come back to bite her in some way, but she’ll admit, she hadn’t expected it to come from Bret Weston Wallis, of all people. Though, at this rate, she shouldn’t be surprised that he’d manage to get his hands on this dirty little secret, no matter how hard she’d worked to keep herself as anonymous as possible. It seems that _anything_ could be dug up and traced back to the source if you try hard enough, and of course Bret has the means to hire the very best to put in the effort for him.

But, as much as she doesn’t want to play into his hand, she knows the consequences will be worse for her if this became public. It’s one thing for colleges to be wary of accepting her because her father had been a serial killer or her mother had been in both a gang and a cult. Those circumstances were out of her control, and she has the grades and the extra-curricular portfolio and a stack of impressive referrals to argue her case.

It’s hard to argue that the scandal in her life had nothing to do with Betty if her history of camming gets out, though. It’s a small sin in the face of murders and cults, but she doubts colleges will care to hear her side of the story.

So she bites her tongue and swallows her pride and asks Bret what it’ll take for him to keep quiet, and she isn’t surprised that he barely hesitates with his reply.

“What’s the matter, Betts? Forsythe mentioned that Halloween was always your favorite. I thought you’d appreciated me dressing you up for the occasion.”

He tugs on the thin leather leash connected to the belled collar wrapped around Betty’s throat, making her neck arch as she stutters out another moan. Bret smirks down at her, kneeling between her widespread legs as he reaches down with his free hand to give one of Betty’s tits a squeeze. Her nipples are tight from the clamps, the small cluster of bells chiming as he flicked at them, and Betty feels the fuzzy cat-eared headband become more skewed atop her head as her head thrashes on the pillow. Her vibrating tail plug is still buzzing relentlessly in her ass as it had been for the last hour or so since he’d slipped it into her, and with her fingers swirling over her clit, she can feel the pleasure building and building once more.

Betty mewls as she gets close, _closer_ , her eyes nearly crossing as she reaches the edge - and then she’s whining as Bret bats her hand away, tugging on her leash and forcing her to scramble up and onto her knees. Her body shudders as her orgasm is yanked out from under her once more, her forehead falling against his naked thigh as Bret pets a hand down her wild ponytail, which she knows is tangled and half-falling out of the fuzzy scrunchie.

“Come on, kitten,” Bret taunts, tugging her leash again until her cheek is pressing against the side of his cock. “Beg for your cream. I know you’re a greedy little thing.”

He reaches down to retrieve the toy’s remote on the bed, dialing the vibrations up a few more notches, and Betty moans against the base of his cock as more arousal pulses through her. Her clit swells, aching and throbbing, begging to be touched again, and before Betty even realizes it, she’s shifting her hips forward, half-straddling Bret’s leg and so desperate for friction that she starts grinding her needy little bud against him.

Her tongue darts out, licking at his already-throbbing cock, bells tingling as she rides his thigh, and Bret lets out a long groan as he wraps his hand around himself and starts jerking. “Seeing this pussy get her little pussy all wet’s got this big guy primed and ready to go,” he chuckles, grunting out as his strokes get faster. “Drink up, Betts.”

Betty doesn’t even mean to, but she grinds her hips particularly hard against his thigh, tipping her head back and parting her lips on a loud moan as her pussy spasms and her clit throbs - and then Bret’s coming, his thick, white release spurting out from his tip and splashing the corner of her mouth, her lips, her tongue, and the salty warm taste of it has her mewling, leaning in closer to catch every delicious drop at her vision blurs at the edges from the tail plug still vibrating happily in her ass. She laps at the underside of his cock, catching every drop as it spills and spurts from his tip, until she’s swaying forward, her cum-stained cheek smearing against his hip as she starts to writhe. Her orgasm is there, _right there..._

Then Bret switches off the toy and Betty mewls out a sob, her body leaning further against him as she shudders from yet another almost-orgasm. 

“You didn’t think it’d be that easy, did you, kitten?” Bret taunts, tugging on her leash again, and Betty whines as he maneuvers her onto her back once again. She starts to reach for her pussy, anticipating that he wants to go back to watching her play with herself, but instead he tugs her leash until she’s rolling over and onto her stomach. He lifts her onto her knees, her cheek pressed into the pillow and her ass high in the air, and, before she realizes it, he’s sliding his cock into her slick, oversensitive pussy from behind.

Betty gasps, feelings his cock stretch her wide, plugging her pussy up tight as the plug in her ass starts vibrating once more. Bret groans out a chuckle, starting to buck against her.

“I’ll tell you what, Betts,” he says, wrapping the length of the leash around his fist and guiding her head up off of the pillow to meet his gaze over her shoulder. “Since you’ve already gotten your trick tonight, I’ll give you a treat: every time you come for me, I’ll knock a thousand dollars off of what I paid that investigator, and once you’ve paid me back, I’ll get rid of the evidence.” He picks up the remote once more, dialing it up to the highest setting, and Betty’s eyes nearly roll back as she mewls. “So I suggest you start petting that pussy again, because you’ve got quite a lot of debt to make up.”


	10. Betty/Sweet Pea + lingerie kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been itching to write about Betty in lingerie but it didn't seem like an idea that could be long enough for a fic, so I finally snuck it into this Halloween collection! This one continues off of the witch/warlock au from Day 4 where Sweet Pea gets Betty to bind herself to his will ;)
> 
> -  
> trick or treat!  
> day ten: trapped together or **lingerie/clothing kink**  
>  betty/sweet pea + magic au (warlock sweet pea and witch betty / continuation of day 4)

He thinks it’s fucking amusing how the girl who stripped in front of an entire coven to prove that she belonged with them looked like she was ready to bolt as soon as they stepped inside the lingerie store. In fact, if not for their sacred vow binding her to his will, she probably wouldn’t even have gone in with him. Her cheeks had turned pinker and pinker the deeper into the shop they got, the lingerie displays going from sweetly seductive to downright slutty, and when he’d handed her the first set to carry - a scarlet red, lacy little thing with a satin bow meant to drape over her ass like the best fucking present - she’d nearly whined in embarrassment. And maybe he’d actually buy the act if not for the fact that she’d already been wearing a sheer black little number under her dress when she’d danced for the Serpents at her initiation.

Then again, maybe he still wouldn’t have been fooled. It’s always the sweet and innocent ones that are the dirtiest fucking things under the surface. She wouldn’t have been getting herself off to her boyfriend’s father if she wasn’t secretly a slut, now wouldn’t she?

When they reach the private dressing rooms at the back of the store, he ushers Betty inside the closest one with a smack to her ass and then locks the door behind him as he follows her in. “Alright, princess,” he drawls, dropping into the velvet chair perfectly placed in front of the panel of mirrors. “Let’s start the show.”

Betty clenches her jaw tightly, nearly glaring at him, but she knows better than to attempt to defy his will. Sometimes he wishes she would, just so he could use their sacred vow to make her do it, anyway, but the threat of being able to sway her to his whim is its own kind of satisfaction when he sees the frustration in her eyes shift to reluctant submission.

She turns toward the mirror, stepping out of her heels and giving him a perfect view of her ass as she shimmies her skirt down her hips, and then her prim little blouse follows, and Sweet Pea licks his lips as she pops open the clasp of her bra. _Fuck_ , she’s got the fullest, softest tits ever that bounce in the mirror with every little move she makes, and watching her lace them into the red lace number he’d first picked out has his cock twitching in his jeans.

He doesn’t even realize that he’s tugging her over with his thoughts until she’s letting out a soft mewl of surprise, spinning around and walking toward him, and he reaches up and squeezes one of her tits through the bustier as soon as she’s within reach. He nipple is hard, practically poking through the lace, and he’s sure to give it a nice little twist with his thumb and forefinger, earning a soft moan as Betty grasps at his forearm to keep from swaying. He catches the sight of her ass in the mirror and has the urge to bite her plump ass cheeks, so he spins her by her hip and does exactly that, earning a gasp from Betty as her body shivers. He licks at his teeth marks in her skin and then shoves her forward, making her nearly fall over as she stumbles to keep her balance.

“Next one,” he commands, tugging his zipper down and freeing his throbbing cock, and his smirk widens as he feels Betty’s arousal pulsing through their bond at the sight of his wetness dripping from his thick tip. She may try to hide it for her own pride, but he knows, even without her will tied to his, she’d still be just as turned on by him.

He starts stroking himself slowly as she slips into the next set, a white thing that’s entirely see-through other than the feathers draped over the cups, and rather than looking ridiculous (because honestly, there are fucking _feathers_ ) she looks like the sluttiest fucking angel to ever exist. He groans, giving himself a squeeze, and he doesn’t miss the way Betty’s breath hitches in her chest as she spins back around.

She slips into a sheer beige set with little flowers framing her tits and swirling out from her nipples, begging for him to suck on them, and a one-piece made out of gold ribbons that he’s itching to rip off the second she has it in place.

All the while, he’s sure to stroke himself nice and slow, never giving himself more than a squeeze here or there to keep from popping off like some amateur, though he comes really fucking close when Betty shimmies into a baby pink little thing that’s little more than a few slivers of lace held together by thin ribbons. Her tits are nearly falling out of the bra, her nipples peeking out at him from just under the edge of the cups, and if not for the fact that she’s kept her own cotton panties on this whole time, he would’ve had a perfect view of her pretty little pussy through the sheer panties. As it is, he’s got a pretty fucking fantastic view of her ass, which her panties do nothing to cover, and his cock is aching to yank the flimsy material aside and sink right on in.

It’s not until she slides into an deep, emerald green - _serpent_ green - little thing a few outfits later that he decides he’s done waiting. The lingerie itself is really nothing all that special, just more lace and ribbons with some stitching to make it look like she’s wrapped in vines, but there’s something about the color against the bright pink flush in her skin that has him shooting out of his chair and striding right to her, shoving her up against the mirror before she’s even gotten the little bow between her tits fully tied.

He kicks at one of her legs, making her spread her legs wide as her hands brace against the mirror for balance, and, in the back of his head, he makes a note to stop by a shoe store on their way out, because he’s got the biggest fucking feeling that seeing her in this little number and matching velvet green boots with the tallest, skinniest heels possible would be a fucking _dream_.

“It’s a shame lingerie is so damn expensive, because this is about to set you back a small fortune,” Sweet Pea groans out with a chuckle, shoving her panties down her thighs and grasping her hip in his hand, and he’s sure to watch Betty’s face in the mirror as he slides on in, relishing in the way her lips part and her eyelashes flutter and her eyes nearly roll back from him hitting her so deeply on the first stroke. “But all I’ve done is sit there and picture me ripping you out of each and every one off of these sets like the best fucking gift ever, so that’s exactly what I plan on doing.”


	11. Cheryl/FP/Serpents + public use/free use

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You got a small taste of the Serpents as a coven, and now here's a taste of the Serpents as a werewolf pack!
> 
> -  
> trick or treat!  
> day eleven: **public use/free use** or collars  
> cheryl/fp/serpents + werewolf au (alpha fp, beta serpents, and omega cheryl)

Cheryl’s heats have always been strong and lasted days longer than everyone says they should, and if not for the thousands of dollars her parents had paid in the highest quality of suppressants, the entire town would’ve found this out about Cheryl from her very first heat. Being an omega was already shameful enough on its own for the Blossom family, but one that became as desperate and wanton as her was nothing short of embarrassing to her parents, and they did everything they could to keep that secret under lock and key. They’d kept her home from school on the days where even her suppressants couldn’t hide her musk, and they always let J.J. help her through the worst of the flashes, even if it meant keeping _him_ from school for days at a time as well.

But with her dear brother gone, her parents had decided Cheryl simply wasn’t worth the effort of keeping her dirty little secret. Cheryl hadn’t been bothered by their dismissiveness at first; in fact, she much preferred it to her father constantly berating her and her mother being unnecessarily cruel.

It hadn’t been until she went into her first heat without her suppressants that she realized what this meant. Cheryl had barely managed to pull over on the side of the road when the first flare happened, so strong that the Serpents who’d been at Pop’s a few miles down the road had caught a whiff of her and followed her musk. They’d found her slumped over in the driver’s seat and fucking herself with a dildo, shaking with lust and too driven by her need to come to care that she was vulnerable, and she had barely put up a fight when they’d tugged her out of the car and shoved her onto her hands and knees on the side of the road.

“With a heat that strong, that little toy of yours is useless,” the Serpent King himself had chuckled as he ripped her skirt down and slammed his thick cock into her from behind. “You need a _real_ cock, and lots of them, and me and my boys are always happy to help out a bitch in distress.”

Everything after that had been a blur of white-hot pleasure and naked flesh and salty cum, sliding down her throat and dripping out of her pussy as she was passed from Serpent to Serpent. When J.J. had been the one quelling her heat, he’d needed to take breaks, and sometimes her father had even come in for a round or two if he’d felt like it, and though it helped, it took longer for J.J. to bring down her heat all on his own. But with the Serpents taking turns, never leaving her pussy empty for more than a few seconds at a time, Cheryl actually felt her body throb in relief as her heat waned a mere hour later.

“That’s all you needed, wasn’t it, little omega?” FP Jones had soothed, petting a hand down Cheryl’s tangled, cum-soaked hair. “Heats like yours are rare, but with an entire pack to fuck it out of your system even faster, you don’t have to suffer through them anymore. And luckily for you, we’ve got a bitch collar with your name on it.”

* * *

Three months later, that very collar still sits snugly around Cheryl’s throat, the leash keeping her tied to the arm of the Serpent Throne as she works FP’s cock deeper and deeper into her throat until it’s nestled entirely inside. FP groans above her, fisting his hands tighter in her hair to hold her down on his throbbing cock as he relishes in the way her throat flexes and tightens around him - all the while, Cheryl remains on her knees, her ass in the air as Serpent after Serpent gets their turn at fucking her, while the ones that have already had their turn remain crowded around the throne, stroking their cocks and spurting their cum on her hair and across her naked body.

Cheryl feels her eyes nearly roll back as Sweet Pea groans, digging his fingers into her hips and holding his thick, long cock deep inside of her spasming pussy as he starts emptying into her. The knot of his cock has her plugged up so tight that it’s nearly painful, and yet, Cheryl can still feel cum oozing out of her and dripping over her clit and onto the ground as her pussy clenches and clenches.

She chokes out a whine, feeling herself growing dizzy, squirming against FP and Sweet Pea’s tight holds until finally FP yanks her off of his cock with one hand and lets her gasp for air as he jerks himself off with his other hand. It only takes a few tugs for him to groan out with his own release, his cum shooting out of his thick tip as he milks himself onto Cheryl’s face, and she obediently licks up every drop.

And she’s still trying to lap up his cum as Sweet Pea smacks her ass from behind before pulling out with a satisfied grunt, taking a moment to appreciate the sight of his own cum oozing out of her with every spasm of her pussy.

“She’s all yours, man,” Sweet Pea says to Fangs, moving out of the way as Fangs drops onto his knees behind Cheryl. “I know how much you love my sloppy seconds.”

“Always the fucking best,” Fangs groans out with a laugh, sliding in with ease with how slick Cheryl is with cum and her own arousal. Her eyes cross as he slides into her with ease, and though he may not be stretching her out the way Sweet Pea’s thick cock had, he fills her deeper than everyone else, making her legs nearly give out from under her as her forehead falls against FP’s thigh.

She _aches_ all over, her knees having gone numb from being in this position for nearly the entire day, and yet, all Cheryl can feel is a throb of relief with each new cock that thrusts into her, shoving away the searing sensations of her heat with each coat of cum they unload inside of her.

FP pets a hand over her hair, a gesture that should feel demeaning, but only draws a moan as she feels her heat beginning to ebb.

He grasps her chin, tipping her head up to peer at his smirking face. “You may be our favorite bitch yet,” he tells her, and Cheryl feels her clit pulse in delight as her pussy clamps tighter around Fangs’ cock.


	12. Betty/Reggie + cum play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another magic au! This one definitely has a softer tone than the other fills so far because that just seems to be my default for Betty/Reggie, but I promise it's still kinky ;)
> 
> -  
> trick or treat!  
> day twelve: sensory deprivation or **cum play**  
>  betty/reggie + magic au (witch betty and warlock reggie)

Betty has always been adept at medical magic, so much so that she’d begun her apprenticeship under Mrs. Burble at only eleven years old. She’s been assisting in the high school infirmary since before she was a student there herself, so really, it’s not all that surprising that her classmates tend to turn to her for off-the-record advice or a quick fix when some spell goes awry, or they decide they’re going to substitute key ingredients in a potion. And Betty doesn’t mind for the most part; teens are known to be experimental and reckless with their magic, and she’d rather they call on her to help rather than try to hide it or even fix it themselves to avoid getting caught.

When Reggie insists that she come over, Betty already knows it’s going to be _that_ kind of visit. He’s her most infamous patient to date, and he has a talent for surprising her with the messes he tends to get himself into.

Such as accidentally ingesting a fertility aphrodisiac.

“Reggie,” she says, her voice hitching an octave as she feels her cheeks flush with warmth. He’s practically naked, his breaths labored and his skin already lightly slick with sweat, and she’s desperately attempting to look anywhere other than the bulge of his cock straining against his briefs. When she manages to bring her embarrassed gaze back up to his face, she feels a pang of sympathy ring through her, taking in the frantic glint in his eyes just under the haze of lust making them darken over. “You... you already know how to flush this out of your system. I’m sure I can call someone else.”

“Betts, _please,_ ” Reggie pants, his voice gravelly. “I only trust _you_. You’re the only one that knows how to handle this.”

“It doesn’t require any magic,” Betty reminds softly, already feeling the lust of the potion emanating from his pores, making her own pulse thrum as she swallows tightly. Despite her protest, though, she knows this isn’t some simple aphrodisiac he just needs to fuck out of his system. As a fertility potion, he needs to be incredibly careful, and she can’t say that she trusts any other girl she could call up to help him to handle it correctly. One little slip in the heat of the moment and then Reggie will have an entirely different problem on his hands.

He jerks his head, grasping her wrist and bringing it to the hard outline of his cock, and Betty nearly whimpers as she feels the weight of it against her palm. She can _feel_ the arousal swirling inside of him, and, as he drops his forehead against her shoulder and pants through a particularly sharp burst of desire that has his cock throbbing in her hand, she feels her resolve crumble.

“Okay, okay,” Betty soothes, slipping her hand under his waistband, and the groan Reggie lets out is halfway between pained and aroused as she wraps her fingers around him. “Just until the worst of it is out of your system.”

* * *

“Oh, _fuck!_ ” 

Reggie’s groan echoes through his room as he tightens his hold on Betty’s ponytail, which is tangled and half-falling out of the elastic at this point, but it’s not as if Betty has paused long enough to try and fix it. She licks at the underside of his cock, right over the sensitive spot near his base that has him jerking deeper into the back of her throat, and then he’s nearly yanking her off of him with a growl, making Betty shiver in delight as if she hasn’t heard him cry out with his orgasm over a dozen times in the last three hours.

Betty grasps his cock, still slick from being nestled deep in her throat, and works him over in squeezing strokes as ribbons of cum begin squirting from his thick tip. She can feel it splashing against her chin and her cheeks, soaking the cum-stained, tangled ends of her hair and wetting her skin with a fresh coat of his release. The only time she’d ever let go of his cock had been to strip out of her clothes after his third orgasm, knowing very well that, at the rate they’d been going, she’d never be able to get the smell of his cum out of the material.

She’d expected it to feel dirty, or at least a little strange at first, to be naked and kneeling between Reggie’s legs as he painted her skin with cum, but each warm splash of it against her skin only has her nipples and clit throbbing harder with arousal. She can feel it sliding down her skin, slowly dripping over her breasts and her thighs and dampening the rug beneath them, and the soft, tickling sensation has her nearly panting as she licks her lips. She’s careful not to get a drop of it on her tongue, not wanting to risk that the potion would be potent enough to transfer to her if she tastes his cum - but _oh god_ , does she really want to. More than once, she’s nearly brought her slick fingertips up to her lips to do exactly that, and, if not for Reggie growling in arousal at the sight of her and tugging her back down over his cock, she wonders if she would’ve had enough control to stop.

“Betts,” he rasps, breathless and gravelly from his orgasm as he reaches down to smooth his hands up and down her arms and over her tits, rubbing his cum into her skin and giving her nipples a squeeze. Betty whimpers, tipping her head back as she sways with the pure pleasure that shoots through, and suddenly she feels herself being tugged up and toward his bed.

“What are you...” she starts, but then he’s on his bed and tugging her up and over his face, and she nearly keens out when his tongue swipes through her pussy. Her sex is every bit as slick and dripping as her cum-soaked skin, her clit throbbing against his tongue when he flicks at it, and she practically falls over, her face pressing against his stomach thanks to the way he’d ended up pulling her body over him.

She moans out, his twitching cock only inches away from her, still hard and dripping from his tip. She rocks her hips, grinding her pussy harder against his mouth, his cum slick between their stomachs as her body slides over him, and when Reggie groans into her pussy, she feels the delicious vibrations of it right against her clit.

“No way was I going to get rid of my arousal with you covered in my cum like that,” he murmurs into her pussy, laving at her clit before sucking it between his lips. Betty cries out, jerking down against his mouth, and he sucks and sucks on her throbbing little bud until she’s sliding even further along his chest, practically moaning against the base of his cock.

“R- _Reggie..._ ”

“I owe you, remember, Betts?” he asks, and Betty’s eyes nearly cross as she feels his cum slowly dripping down her ass and over her pussy. She should warn him that he might end up ingesting more of the aphrodisiac again if he tastes his cum on her, but all that comes out is a wanton whine as he laps at her cunt.

 _It’s fine_ , she tells herself, grinding her face harder against Reggie’s mouth as she gets more and more lost in her own arousal.

She’ll just make him come a few more times, just to be safe.


	13. Betty/FP + uniform kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know why the show scrapped Betty as a Vixen, but I miss it, so here's a fill to quench some of my cheer kink ;)
> 
> -  
> trick or treat!  
> day thirteen: wall/window sex or **uniform kink**  
>  betty/fp

Betty may not be a Vixen anymore, but when she finds the uniform still tucked into the very corner of her closet just two nights before Halloween, she figures that it’s as good of a costume as any. She honestly hadn’t realized just how fast October had flown by, and though it’s certainly not as big of a deal to her as it’d been when she was younger, it still feels wrong not to dress up for the occasion. Which is ridiculous considering she doesn’t even feel all that spirited this time around, but Cheryl insists that everyone come to her party in a costume, and Betty had promised the girl she’d show up, so Betty slips herself into the blue and gold uniform and finds her matching pom-pom shoes under her bed. It’s still warm enough where she doesn’t bother throwing a thermal under her cheer vest, and since she’s already running late, she decides risk only having her cotton panties on under her skirt rather than digging through her drawers for her spandex shorts. It’s not as if she plans on staying long, anyway.

But she doesn’t expect FP to come home in the middle of his patrol shift just as she’s about to head out, and she certainly doesn’t expect him to be half drunk after apparently tucking into a few bottles of beer from the house parties he’d cleared out.

“ _Betty_ ,” he drawls, his eyes dark and heady as his gaze traces her bouncing ponytail down to the hem of her cheer skirt that feels a lot shorter than she remembers. “We’re not going out to a party, are we?”

She feels her cheeks flush, though not from the embarrassment of being caught after promising her mother that she’d spend the night at home while Alice was in the office late to catch up on work. FP’s tongue darts out to lick his lips, and Betty feels her clit throb in response, and suddenly, her cotton panties don’t feel like _nearly_ enough of a cover against the wetness of her pussy as she tries not to squirm under FP’s gaze.

“Of course not,” she breathes out, earning a smirk in response at the clear lie. “You know I love Halloween.”

He chuckles, reaching up to begin loosening his tie. “I was never a fan,” he replies, his eyes trailing back down to where Betty’s fingers are trying in vain to tug at the hem of her skirt. “But maybe you can convince me to get into the spirit.”

* * *

“ _Mmm... ah!_ ”

Betty’s muffled moans climb higher, echoing too loudly in the kitchen and making her nipples tighten even more at her own wanton sounds. FP’s tie is soaked where it’s pressed into her mouth, knotted tightly in place behind her head, and both sets of his handcuffs rattle and scrape against the wood where he’d locked her wrists to the legs of the dining room table. All the while, he keeps his hands firmly on the inside of her thighs, keeping her pinned to the table with ease despite her body attempting to writhe against his laving tongue. She can’t even feel the stretch in her muscles anymore from being spread so wide, she’s too consumed by the pleasure as FP growls and groans into her dripping pussy.

It feels as if it’s been hours since he’d cornered her and cuffed her to the table to indulge in his _treat_ , as he’d drunkenly joked, but no matter how close he brings her to the edge, he pulls back and lets her whine and wriggle through the loss of her orgasm as she feels the sensations slowly ebb. Then he’s right back between her legs, his stubble scratching her slick folds in the strangest, most erotic sensation possible, especially as he occasionally lets the short hairs graze her throbbing clit so he can hear her cry out from the friction.

She presses her cheek to the table, body arching in an attempt to grind herself against his mouth to the orgasm he keeps dangling out of her reach, and she nearly sobs when releases her clit from between his lips with a wet pop and a chuckle. The chair scrapes against the floor as he stands, sliding one hand up and under her cheer vest to palm at her tit through her sports bra underneath with a glint in his eyes.

“Thank fuck for the pervert that thought of the cheer uniform,” he groans out, his other hand playing with the hem of her skirt where it’s bunched around her hips. “Your mother was hot in high school, but I always thought she’d be even hotter in a uniform. But she still wouldn’t have been as hot as you with these babies,” he adds, squeezing her tit in his hand and then pinching at her nipple.

She lets out a muffled whine through his tie, squirming, and FP chuckles as he pulls his hand away. He reaches for his hip, his other hand sliding back down to her knee and pressing it to the table to keep her legs open, and Betty feels her eyes widen and her clit pulse when she sees his withdraw his police baton.

His smile widens, his teeth flashing down at her as he presses the tip of the baton to her dripping pussy, and Betty feels her eyes cross as he starts gliding the length of it through her folds, twirling it in his hand and coating it in her own arousal. It drags over her clit, firm and slow, making Betty tremble, her legs attempting to clamp shut, but FP’s firm grip on her knee leaves her helpless.

Then he’s pressing the tip of it against her twitching entrance, pushing it inside with ease with how slick and aroused she is, and Betty’s muffled moan chimes in time with FP’s groan as he watches his baton slide inch after inch into her pussy. Betty’s cheeks flush even hotter, if possible, embarrassment pulsing through her and straight down to her clit as she imagines herself through his eyes: cheer uniform skewed, wrists cuffed to the table and her pussy dripping all over the wood with the baton lodged inside of her.

He twirls the baton inside of her, pushes it even _deeper_ , and Betty mewls as her eyes nearly roll back.

“You want to come all over my baton like the cheer slut you are?” FP taunts. Betty whines, her head jerking in a nod, and FP slowly starts to drag his baton back out. “Then beg with your body. Spread those legs open wide, you’re supposed to be a cheerleader aren’t you?”

Betty moans, her legs spreading before she even realizes it, her body obediently bending open as wide as she can hold herself, and then she shrieks against his tie in her mouth as he thrusts his baton back into her. He starts fucking her hard as her legs quiver to hold herself open, her clit aching to be touched, and, as if hearing her wanton thoughts, FP presses his hand against her and starts circling his thumb over the throbbing little bud, groaning out a laugh as she mewls and mewls against her gag.

And then she’s shrieking out as her orgasm slams through her, her body jerking and writhing, but FP doesn’t relent, doesn’t ease the brutal thrusts of his baton and doesn’t stop circling his thumb over her clit as the pleasure climbs and climbs. Betty whimpers, shaking her head, but FP just chuckles as he angles his wrist and hits a spot inside of her that has Betty nearly whiting out from the overwhelming sensation that bursts through her.

“Don’t quit on me now, Betty,” he chuckles. “I’m finally starting to get all the fuss around this holiday.”


	14. Veronica/Hiram + prostitution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I've had the idea of Hiram "unknowingly" fucking Veronica as Monica Posh ever since the wig first came out, but I'm glad I waited until now because the magical element just made it all the more fun to play with!
> 
> -  
> trick or treat!  
> day fourteen: size kink or **prostitution**  
>  veronica/hiram + magic au (warlock hiram and witch veronica)

She should’ve called it off the moment she’d seen her father sitting in very booth where she met all of her clients. Creating the persona of Monica Posh had been a desperate attempt to keep La Bonne Nuit afloat after giving up the crutch of her father’s dirty money, and no, she didn’t want to dwell on the irony that she’d turned to selling her body instead. Sex is natural and far less toxic than the potions her father illegally sells, and accepting money for it from grown men isn’t nearly as despicable as selling addictive potions to adolescents that barely understand the consequences.

And she knows that should’ve turned her father away solely on the fact that she promised herself not to accept a penny of his help ever again; never mind that he has no idea that he’d requested a night with his very own daughter. As long as she’s wearing her pearls, she has the blonde hair and sultry voice of her alter ego, and it would be rather suspicious that Monica Posh would turn away a man that would offer her such an obscene amount of money without ever laying eyes on her simply because her other clients had sung her praises. There’s very little that she’s opposed to, and Veronica is willing to bite down her pride and let her clients get away with just about anything if it means they come back for more.

But her promise to herself to have drinks and wait for a less suspicious opportunity to cut their night short turns into her father’s hands on her hips as he guides her into the private elevator for the presidential suites. She’s never been a lightweight, but then again, she doesn’t usually drink something as dark and bitter as whatever her father had ordered for her. It hums in her veins as she stumbles into his suite, making everything feel hazy and heady, and she ends up bent over the arm of one of the couches in the sitting room, her legs spread wide on her tall stilettos as her father devours her from behind. His tongue curls and thrusts into her twitching entrance, his hands squeezing the full cheeks of her ass, and Veronica keens out into the cushion as he sucks on her clit.

“You are every bit as delectable as my associates have boasted, Miss Posh,” Hiram purrs into her cunt, laving at her folds as his hands push her dress higher over her ass, bunching it around her hips. He draws back, standing, and then his hand is in her hair, twisting it around his fist and making her yelp as he tugs her upright. She catches their reflection in the mirror on the wall to her left: her ass jutting out, her breasts swaying from when he’d tugged her neckline down in the elevator to suck on her nipples, her father’s cock long and hard as he pulls himself out of his slacks. “I hope that means you’re every bit as tight as they’ve said as well.”

When he presses against her, though, she feels his thick tip rubbing over the tight hole of her ass, and then she’s sucking in a gasp as he thrusts inside. He’s thick and long, and her eyes roll back as he falls into a bruising pace. He smacks her ass, making her clench around him even tighter, and then he’s leaning forward, curving over her back to lick at the back of her neck, just over the tiny clasp of her string of pearls.

Veronica’s heart nearly slams to a stop as she thinks about him yanking the delicate necklace off, taking the charm of her disguise along with it, but instead he bites at her throat and murmurs, “I gave my daughter a string of pearls like this once, but she doesn’t wear them anymore now that she’s convinced that she hates me.” He tightens his hold on her hair, twisting her neck around so that their eyes meet, and Veronica’s clit pulses at the dark, hungry glint in his gaze. “Perhaps you can be my daughter tonight, Miss Posh. I’ve never laid a hand on her, but sometimes I believe my baby girl could use a good spanking. In fact, I think she’d quite enjoy it.”

He doesn’t give a chance for Veronica to even begin to respond before his hand comes down on her ass with another hard spank, and then another, and _another_ , until Veronica lets out a cry as he peppers her sensitive skin until it’s throbbing. Each sharp burst of pain shoots straight down to her clit, making her clench tighter around her father’s cock as her pussy clamps around aching emptiness, and his thrusts has her little bud rubbing against the velvet material of the couch with a delicious friction that has her eyes rolling back.

He smacks her ass again, harder than ever, and Veronica keens out with her orgasm, pressing her face into the couch as her release squirts out of her pussy.

“That’s my good girl,” Hiram groans, reaching down to rub at her clit and making her shriek. “You just want to be disciplined, don’t you, _mija?”_ He squeezes her tender ass, kneading at her oversensitive flesh, making her eyes blur with tears. “You think you hate me, but really, you just want daddy to give you what you need.”

He grabs her by her hair again and pulls her upright, slowing his thrusts but never stopping, never even slipping out as he maneuvers her onto the floor, her cheek pressing into the plush carpet, now partially soaked from her orgasm. He drops to his knees between her widespread legs, making her moan out at the shift in angle as he starts thrusting _harder_ , practically fucking her into the floor.

Veronica squirms under her father, pulling at the carpet as he squeezes every drop of her orgasm out of her, fucking her right into another one, and her vision nearly whites, her eyelids fluttering closed as her eyes nearly roll back. Her clit and nipples slide against the carpet with every thrust, and she nearly sobs from the delicious friction as her father ruts against her.

She’s on the verge of coming for a third time when her father curls his fingers around her string of pearls, his voice hot and gravelly with his own approaching orgasm as he whispers into her ear, “This disguising charm of yours is quite impressive, Veronica, but clearly I still have much to teach you if you think this would’ve been enough to fool me.”

He rips the necklace from her throat, the pearls scattering onto the carpet, and she’s too consumed by pleasure for his words to truly register until his hot cum is shooting inside of her, her greedy ass milking her father of every last drop.


	15. Cheryl/Mr. Honey + public sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't have a Halloween collection with the obligatory vampire au, can't I? And when I was thinking of who would make a good vampire in the Riverdale universe, Mr. Honey was the perfect choice to me!
> 
> -  
> trick or treat!  
> day fifteen: 69 or **public sex**  
>  cheryl/mr. honey + vampire au (vampire mr. honey + human cheryl)

They all knew there was something a little sinister about Mr. Honey when he’d taken over as their principal, but Cheryl never could’ve predicted that his cold and ever-composed expression could be hiding _this_ kind of secret.

“Holden,” a familiar voice chirps, and Cheryl works to keep the sneer off of her face as Ms. Appleyard floats over to their table, her sickly-sweet smile curving at the edges as her gaze flicks over to Cheryl. “I see you’ve brought your own meal again tonight,” she muses, licking her lips and baring her fangs in a wide grin as her eyes take in the deep, blood-red lace lingerie set that Mr. Honey had Cheryl change into before they made their over to the club. It’s little more than mesh and lace, her nipples and clit framed with rose embroidery and a thick, satin bow tied between her tits that Mr. Honey has been slowly tugging loose ever since the hostess led them to their table. “She looks as delectable as always.”

With her perched on his lap, her nearly-bared back flushed to the front of his suit, she can’t see Mr. Honey’s face, but Cheryl is willing to bet that his slight smirk is perfectly in place as he replies, “I hope that hasn’t been a problem for your business, Emily. I know you take care in picking the girls you provide.”

“Oh, not at all,” the woman says with a tinkling laugh, reaching down to pet a hand gently over Cheryl’s curled hair. “Your girl here always smells especially sweet, and it gets everyone worked up to be around her when she’s dripping in pure arousal. I make quite the small fortune whenever you two come to join us for the evening.”

“We’ll be sure to dine out more often, then,” Mr. Honey tells her, giving a final tug on the bow of Cheryl’s bra and letting it fall open, baring her already-hard nipples to the cool air of the restaurant.

“I’ll be sure to keep your table free,” Ms. Appleyard giggles in reply. “I know you like a perfect view of our show to keep Miss Blossom here nice and wet.”

With that, Ms. Appleyard waves her fingers in goodbye before floating away to check on her other patrons, leaving an unobscured view of the stage in the very center of the restaurant. Cheryl swallows, taking in the sight of Veronica Lodge suspended just a few feet above the stage, her wrists bound with ribbon and pulled over her head and her legs tied with thick, velvet material just above her knees that keep her legs bent open wide. She wears nothing but her signature string of pearls, and though her eyes are open, Cheryl knows now that the girl isn’t seeing anything. Hiram Lodge’s compulsion over his daughter keeps her in the dark and prevents her from recognizing her own father’s voice, making her oblivious whenever he takes steals her from her bed to put her on display at Ms. Appleyard’s underground vampire restaurant.

Sometimes Cheryl wishes Mr. Honey would do the same with her, so she wouldn’t have to remember the humiliation of being at his will thanks to the damn compulsion, but she knows that’s exactly what he wants. After one too many instances of defiance, her principal decided that revealing his secret of being a vampire was necessary so he could truly discipline her, and now Cheryl spends her evenings as little more than his toy, a warm body for him to fuck and feed on. His compulsion keeps her submissive, keeps her from speaking whenever Mr. Honey doesn’t want her to, leaving Cheryl to stir in her frustration and embarrassment over feeling any ounce of pleasure at this man’s hand.

And, _oh_ , does she feel pleasure. He makes sure of it, because the more aroused she is, the sweeter her blood tastes.

Watching Hiram alternate between spanking his daughter with a paddle and devouring her pussy until she’s on the edge has Cheryl whimpering as she obediently grinds her own pussy back and forth across Mr. Honey’s thigh. She can feel how damp his slacks have grown from her arousal, and as Mr. Honey gently sucks on her neck, teasing his fangs against her delicate throat, her clit throbs, aching to be touched.

“Your friend looks lovely on that stage,” Mr. Honey murmurs into Cheryl’s ear, his hands easily ripping her lace panties from her hips. Cheryl mewls, her pussy twitching, unable to tear her eyes away from the sight of Hiram Lodge’s face buried in his daughter’s cunt, filling the restaurant with her whines and his grunts and the wet sounds of his mouth on her slick sex. “I know how much you love attention, Miss Blossom. Perhaps I should have Emily reserve a night for us.”

Cheryl wants to shake her head in denial, but even if she could, she knows it would be useless; her arousal thrums through her, her pussy clenching and her blood pounding, and before she can blink, Mr. Honey is pulling his cock out and thrusting her down on his thick, long length as his fangs sink into the curve of her neck. She cries out, whining and wanton, and the tug of his compulsion has her bracing her hands on the arms of his chair as she starts grinding her hips.

Mr. Honey is always sure to compel Cheryl so that she doesn’t fuck herself down on him too hard or too fast, no matter how desperate she becomes with his cock pulsing inside of her, not wanting her to interrupt as he starts sucking her blood from her throat. Cheryl’s eyelashes flutter, moaning out, and she hears the excited murmurs from around the restaurant, can practically feel everyone’s gaze slide over to her as her pussy twitches and drips. Her bra slides further off of her shoulders with her movement, her nipples throbbing and tits swaying for everyone to see, and she knows every vampire in the restaurant can hear the pulse of her clit, aching to be touched.

But, even as Mr. Honey starts thrusting up into her, his hands gliding up and down her thighs and spreading her pussy open wide for everyone to smell her sweet arousal, he doesn’t touch her needy little bud. He groans softly into her neck, suckling, tongue lapping to catch every last drop of her blood, and Cheryl’s head falls back onto his shoulder. Her eyelids are heavy, her vision half-blurred as it falls onto the stage once more, and, as Hiram fucks the handle of the paddle into Veronica’s pussy, his thumb swirling over her clit to bring her to a squirting orgasm, Cheryl mewls in envy.

She’s right on the edge as Mr. Honey stiffens beneath her, finally unlatching from her throat to groan out softly with his release, and her clit aches as she feels ribbon after ribbon of his hot cum shooting inside of her. Cheryl’s eyes nearly roll back, so close to her orgasm that she nearly cries, but then Mr. Honey is pulling her off of his cock, holding her hips just above his lap and letting his cum start to drip out of her, and there are few low whistles around the restaurant as Cheryl’s cheeks flush in humiliation, knowing everyone is watching her tremble in desperation for her own orgasm.

Mr. Honey’s slacks are wet with her slickness and his cum when he sets her back down atop his knees, her body slumping against his chest, and she whines as Mr. Honey’s hand starts sliding through her messy pussy.

“Not to worry, Miss Blossom,” he says into her ear, curling three fingers into her and pressing the heel of his palm lightly against her aching clit. “We won’t be leaving tonight until both of us have had our fill. That was simply the appetizer, after all.”


	16. Betty/Sweet Pea/Fangs/Reggie + orgasm denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're halfway through October and halfway through all of my Kinktober Trick or Treat prompts! I know some of them are barely Halloween-themed, but I hope y'all have been enjoying the supernatural and spooky spin on these fills so far!
> 
> -  
> trick or treat!  
> day sixteen: skinny dipping or **orgasm denial** \+ _bonus freaky friday kink: choking_  
>  betty/sweet pea/fangs/reggie

Sweet Pea has always had a knack for getting under Betty’s skin, knowing all the right buttons to push so that she’s indignant and impulsive, and she knows when she makes the stupid bet with him that it’s a terrible idea. Not only because he’s the kind of person to _make sure_ he gets his way, but also because she’s drunk on cheap beer with only Fangs and Reggie around to talk any sense into her, which of course they don’t. But she does it, anyway, because she’s still pissed about Jughead deciding to stay at Stonewall for Halloween weekend rather than coming home like he was supposed to, and Betty thought maybe she could tug on his guilt a little harder to get him to cave.

But her boyfriend gives her the same, vague insistence he had that morning as to why he couldn’t come home, only this time as Jughead apologizes with sweet nothings over the speakerphone, Fangs and Reggie are sharing a knowing look as Sweet Pea smirks at Betty and mouths, “ _you lose, princess_.”

* * *

“Oh my, dear cousin,” Cheryl coos, smiling widely as her eyes trail down the costume that Sweet Pea had picked out for Betty, though of course no one knows that little detail. Technically, Betty is supposed to be Britney Spears _a la “Baby One More Time”_ \- but rather than sweet and sexy, her outfit is simply _slutty_. Her blouse is tiny and tight, pulled together in a knot between her breasts and almost entirely exposing her bra underneath, and her skirt is even _tinier_ , the hem just barely falling over the curve of her ass. Even the socks and shoes Sweet Pea had chosen scream _slut_ , resembling sheer stockings and stripper heels rather than the cute knee-highs and Mary Janes from the music video. “While I wholly support your taste in costume, your iconic outfit doesn’t have anything to do with the hobo being gone this weekend, does it?”

“ _Cheryl_ ,” Betty exhales, trying in vain not to squirm as the toys lodged inside her continues letting out rippling vibrations, nearly making Betty sway against the wall to stay upright. Her eyes dart around the crowded room, trying to seek out Sweet Pea - or Fangs, or Reggie, because any one of the three could have the remote at this moment - but she can’t make them out among the costumed crowd.

Cheryl tilts her head, peering at Betty for a long moment, and Betty is practically holding her breath as the girl reaches out to touch one of Betty’s braids. “Did the two of you get into a fight?” she asks, her voice less teasing now, her eyes sympathetic, and Betty feels a strange pang of guilt and embarrassment over the fact that the girl is obliviously concerned as Betty tries not to keen over from the vibrations of the toys in her pussy and her ass, tucked tightly in place by the chastity belt Sweet Pea had locked her into this morning. He, Fangs, and Reggie have been playing with her _all day_ , passing the remote to each other between periods, keeping Betty desperate and dripping but never once letting her come.

“No, we didn’t. Sorry, Cheryl, I-I’m...” Betty lets out a sharp breath as the smaller vibrator tucked up against her clit starts to pulse. “I’m just feeling a little off.”

Cheryl hums, pressing the back of her hand to Betty’s cheek. “You do look flushed,” her cousin muses, nearly making Betty mewl in pure embarrassment as her legs quiver under the pure pleasure the toys are forcing through her.

“I’ll be fine,” Betty promises, the edges of her vision beginning to blur. “I think I... just... need to sit for a little bit.”

“Well, my room is all yours if you’d like someplace quiet to rest. Just don’t bring anyone else up there,” Cheryl adds, giving Betty a playfully stern look, and Betty manages a small smile as the girl pats her cheek and then flits away.

Betty nearly collapses as soon as Cheryl is out of sight, but she knows there are still a few dozen people from the living room that could see her halfway down the hallway, so she makes her way up the stares on shaking legs and using the walls to keep her upright until she manages to find Cheryl’s room. She goes to shut the door behind her, but then a hand pops out, shoving the door back open and making Betty stumble back as Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Reggie crowd her inside.

Then Betty’s crying out, nearly dropping to her knees as the toy in her pussy switches to a higher setting, and Sweet Pea uses the distraction to shove her stumbling backward onto Cheryl’s bed. Fangs and Reggie are swift to follow as they climb onto the bed and press her legs open wide, _wider_ , pinning her knees to the mattress, making Betty clench harder around the toys. She moans out as her hands claw at the expensive duvet, trying to writhe against Fangs’ and Reggie’s firm hold on her and earning a chuckle from all three boys as she twists and twitches uselessly in their grip.

“ _Please_ ,” she whines, eyes rolling back at a particularly harsh wave of vibrations against her clit. “P- _please,_ I... _ah!_ I can’t... I n-need...”

Sweet Pea chuckles, his hand shooting out to grip Betty’s throat, and her eyes fly open. “You lost the bet, remember, princess?” he taunts. “Which means you’re at our mercy until midnight.” He tightens his grip on her throat, earning a strangled moan from Betty as her body jerks, her pussy and ass clamping tighter around the toys.

And of course this doesn’t go unnoticed by the three boys.

“Holy fuck,” Fangs chuckles. “Do that shit again.”

Sweet Pea’s thumb digs into her pulse as his grip tightens, his large hand curving almost halfway around Betty’s throat, and Betty’s eyes nearly cross from the arousal that unfurls inside of her. She lets out a choked, wanton cry, her clit pulsing, her body jerking and writhing as she clamps faster and harder around the toys, and all three boys chuckle through their own groans of arousal.

“Betty fucking Cooper has a choking kink,” Reggie marvels, eyes glinting as his smirk widens. “I bet you could even come from it, huh, Betts?”

“Doesn’t hurt to try,” Sweet Pea laughs, squeezing her throat in his hands.

Betty whines, her body shaking, her lungs beginning to burn for air, but every pulse of panic makes her clit throb harder with arousal. She doesn’t know how long he’s truly choking her, letting her grow dizzy and hazy from the unrelenting vibrations of the toy as her vision starts to white out, but then she’s letting out a strangled mewl as her orgasm bursts over her. Sweet Pea releases her throat in the same second as Fangs and Reggie let go of her knees, and Betty keens out as she writhes atop Cheryl’s bed, her body rolling to one side, her face practically pressed against Reggie’s cock as she rides out the harsh waves of pleasure.

They let the vibrators continue to buzz relentlessly, dragging out her high for what feels like entire _minutes_ as they squeeze out ever last drop of pleasure built up from the day, and then the toys are finally switched off and Betty sags against the bed, panting through the last tremors of her orgasm.

Reggie reaches down, toying with her braids in an almost affectionate gesture as she blinks up at the three boy through blurry eyes.

“We’ve still got two hours until midnight, boys,” Sweet Pea says, licking his lips as he peers down at Betty with a hungry gleam in his eyes. “I say we unlock her and see how many times we can get her to come while choking on our cocks.”


	17. Veronica/FP/Hermione + cum facial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically a continuation of a setup in my "what's a sleepover without a little smut?" collection (specifically, chapter 21) but you don't need really need to know what happened in it to enjoy this fill ;)
> 
> -  
> trick or treat!  
> day seventeen: **cum facial** or **oral sex**  
>  veronica/fp/hermione

He gets the idea when he’s sucking on Little Lodge’s sweet pussy, her legs trembling from him eating her out through three orgasms and pushing her right towards a fourth. With Hermione Lodge every bit as naked and slicked with sweat as her daughter, holding her baby girl’s legs open for FP, the same hazy look of arousal in her eyes as she squirms from the vibrator he’d shoved into her ass, FP can’t help but notice just how fucking alike they look. He’d thought it from the moment his former, secret high school fuck-buddy rolled back into town with her daughter in tow, but getting to fuck the both of them these days is giving him the best fucking flashbacks, which makes him realize that Veronica doesn’t just look like her mama. She could’ve been Hermione’s twin at seventeen, and if she slapped on the same plaid skirts and prissy blouses her mother used to rock, he probably couldn’t have told them apart.

And when the idea hits him, he’s a little bit pissed at himself for not thinking of it earlier.

So he laves at Veronica’s throbbing little clit until she’s keening out again, soaking his jaw in her wetness, and then he’s batting Hermione’s hands away so that Veronica can roll off of her mother’s lap and writhe through her orgasm atop the bed. He tugs Hermione by her hair, slipping his tongue inside of her so she can taste her daughter’s pussy as he kisses her, _hard_ , and then pulls back with a smirk.

“Let’s take a trip to your daughter’s closet,” he says, and, even on the verge of her own orgasm thanks to him upping the vibrations in her ass, Hermione’s glazed eyes flash back at him in curiosity.

* * *

“Oh, _fuck yes_ ,” FP groans, licking his lips as soon as Veronica steps into view. “Happy fucking Halloween to me.”

And technically, Halloween is still two days, but FP wasn’t going to wait that long to see Little Lodge dressed like Hermione was back when they were in high school, though he doubts Hermione’s folks had _this_ visual in mind when they were dressing their daughter up as a Catholic schoolgirl. Veronica looks like something out of a porno with her tight little blouse and tiny skirt. Her top is sheer, giving him a perfect view of her tits and her tight little nipples thanks to the fact that she’s not wearing a bra, and the short hem of her skirt paired with her thigh-high stockings makes him groan as he imagines her spreading her legs for him, knowing her pussy is bare underneath.

But first, there’s something he’s always wanted to cross off of his list that Hermione never let him do, and he thinks having her daughter do it instead while she’s dressed like her mother is pretty fucking close enough.

“Come over here, baby girl,” FP groans, coming to stand at the edge of Veronica’s bed, one hand stroking his cock, and the flash of defiance in her eyes before she complies has him throbbing against his palm. Her would’ve thought Veronica would’ve resigned to her new life of being fucked between him and Hermione, but he kind of likes that she’s still resistant, even if it only comes out in the way she tries to act disgusted or indifferent. It reminds him of how Hermione’s hidden feistiness used to turn him on, only Veronica doesn’t put up nearly as much as a fight as her mother used to. It’s like the best of both worlds.

As soon as she’s close, he grasps her hair with his free hand and yanks her close, taking advantage of her lips parted in a gasp to shove his cock halfway into her mouth. She moans in surprise around him as he hits the back of her throat, sending delicious vibrations directly against his tip, and she starts to squirm as he starts fucking her mouth.

“Loosen her up for me, will you?” FP tells Hermione, but since the two of them have always shared the same sort of sickness, he already finds Hermione reaching into Veronica’s nightstand and pulling out a vibrating wand. She leans down to plug it in, and then she’s flipping it on and tugging her daughter’s ass closer to her, sliding the toy under her skirt, and Veronica is distracted from her squirming as she moans around his cock again. “Oh, _fuck_ ,” FP groans, grasping onto Veronica’s hair with both hands now as he starts fucking her face in earnest, her sweet little mouth vibrating like hell with her moans thanks to her mother working the toy against her oversensitive pussy.

“I should’ve known you were going to start with that,” Hermione says, eyes glinting as she shakes her head in amusement at FP.

“Can you fucking blame me?” FP asks. “You barely liked putting your mouth on me, which is fine because you were the only girl that let me fuck your ass, but fucking your face was the one thing I never got to do.”

“I bet my baby girl can take you down her throat, too,” Hermione coos as she slips her hand under Veronica’s skirt as well, no doubt fucking her daughter with her fingers, based on the way Veronica’s eyes nearly cross as her hips start bucking. “She’s even worse of a slut than her mama was back in the day.”

Veronica chokes out a cry around his cock, legs trembling as Hermione switches the vibrations up even higher, fucking her faster, and FP tugs Veronica further onto him, hitting the back of her throat and pushing in further into her tightness as Veronica writhes from the pleasure Hermione is pushing through her. He fucks himself in deeper, _deeper_ , until Veronica’s nearly taken him down to his base, and he tips his head back with a groan as he relishes in her throat clamping around him. “ _Fucking hell_.”

He only gets a handful of thrusts in before he’s yanking out to let Veronica gasp for air, but honestly, just the thought that she’d been able to take him that deep on the first try is good enough, and he wraps his hand around his cock and starts jerking himself off to the thought of doing it again as Veronica cries out in her orgasm right in front of him. She nearly collapses against the bed, her mother still relentlessly working the toy against her spasming pussy, but then FP yanks her up by her hair again and points his cock at Veronica’s face as his cum starts to spurt from his tip. The thick, milky ribbons splash across her flushed cheeks, her lips parted with her moans, dotting her eyelashes as her eyes flutter closed, and, _fuck,_ how many times has he pictured doing this exact same thing to Hermione?

As if sensing his thoughts, Hermione chuckles at him, tipping Veronica’s chin back up as her daughter trembles through her orgasm. “Want to take a picture?” Hermione teases, and FP smirks.

“Nah, I won’t need any help remembering it when I plan on dressing her up in my cum every day from now on.”


	18. Betty/Sweet Pea + edging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't get enough of Sweet Pea being the little shit he is, especially when magic can make it all the more fun ;)
> 
> -  
> trick or treat!  
> day eighteen: **edging** or pool sex  
> betty/sweet pea + magic au (warlock sweet pea and witch betty / continuation of day 4 and day 10)

Sweet Pea has been quiet since Jughead came back to Riverdale, but that’s hardly done anything to put Betty at ease that he won’t out her to her boyfriend about how he’d found her getting herself off in FP’s chair, in nothing but FP’s _shirt_ , or about how she’s now irrevocably bound to Sweet Pea’s will. She holds her breath whenever the two of them are in the same room, and she can tell that Sweet Pea relishes in her anxiousness over it all. He’s perfectly civil with her in public, not even so much as hinting at any of this for the sake of watching Betty squirm in front of Jughead, but every night, he’ll draw her to him, pulling on their bond until she’s sneaking out of Jughead’s bed and into his and letting him play with her until she’s a shaking, orgasming mess.

You’d think Betty would be relieved when Sweet Pea decides to skip a night, but it only serves to worsen her worry. She still doesn’t sleep, only this time, she has this dull ache between her legs, her body now so accustomed to his tongue and his fingers and his cock playing with her every night that she can’t help the visions that flit through her thoughts every time she closes her eyes. She knows that Sweet Pea must feel her arousal through their bond, too, but he stays quiet.

It isn’t until between second and third period that Betty realizes why.

She feels the tug of him through their bond, compelling her to stumble out an excuse to Veronica and head down the hallways until one of the empty classrooms on the bottom floor flies open and she’s being tugged inside. Sweet Pea shuts the door behind her by shoving her back against it, and then he’s down on his knees, tugging the front of her panties aside and licking through her wetness. Betty’s lips part, and, if not for the fact that she can hear students murmuring and laughing in the hallway right outside of the door, she knows she would’ve moaned out.

“Seems like someone missed me,” Sweet Pea taunts, laving at her clit until Betty is rolling her hips against his face, panting out a whine. He twists his head to bite the inside of her thigh, but before she can even react to this, something cool and smooth is being shoved inside of her, making her gasp as she nearly curls forward. The dildo is long and thick, a little nub curling out to tuck over her clit, and, when Sweet Pea snaps her underwear back into place, Betty’s eyes widen.

“No... _ah!_ ”

Her protest is cut off as the toy comes to life, vibrating in ripples inside of her that end with a throb against her clit, and she whimpers as she shakes her head. She can’t spend go through her classes with this thing inside of her. She _can’t_.

“Oh, but you can,” Sweet Pea drawls in reply, hearing her thoughts through their bond. “You don’t really have a choice. But if you’re worried about coming in the middle of class, don’t be.” He ducks his head, licking a stripe up her neck and nipping the spot just under her jaw that always, _always_ makes her come when he’s deep inside of her. “This little baby is charmed to tease you, bring you right to the edge and stop _just_ before you get to come, and then it’ll do it all over again as soon as you can catch your breath.” He smacks her ass, flashing his teeth at her in a wide grin. “Now, off to class.”

* * *

She’s twenty minutes into her third period when Betty feels herself on the edge of coming, her head bent over her book as she tries her hardest to keep from moaning out or grinding her hips down against her chair like she’s been itching to thanks to the toy’s relentless teasing. She hadn’t anticipated it to switch its tempo and its pattern of vibrations all on its own, and she’d bit down on her lip hard enough to draw blood when it happened to keep from gasping out in the middle of the lecture.

Now she’s practically writhing in her seat, her vision almost whiting out, her cheeks flushed with humiliation at the thought of coming in the middle of class - but just as she feels the first wisps of her orgasm, the toy stops, making her breathe out a soft whine as she nearly presses her face into her desk. She’d sat in the back row today, murmuring to her teacher about not feeling well, and she takes a little comfort in knowing that no one is paying attention to her as she pants through the pleasure slowly starting to ebb.

Two minutes later, the toy starts buzzing again, even stronger against her clit now as the fake cock inside of her begins to pulse, and Betty tries to press her hand against her mouth as discreetly as possible to keep from whimpering.

Five minutes later and she feels herself spreading her legs wide, _wider_ , causing the nub to press harder against her clit as her pussy clamps tighter around the cock, and the pull of Sweet Pea’s command has her keeping her legs open as she pants through a particularly harsh wave of vibrations.

Three minutes later and her eyes are nearly crossing, her nipples throbbing against her blouse as her hand slides under her skirt and into her panties to feel her wetness dripping from her twitching pussy.

Then, it switches off again, making her whine into her palm as Sweet Pea pokes into her thoughts, flooding her mind with memories of him fucking her from behind with his hand around her throat, of him pinning her down as he sucks and bites on her nipples, of him making her ride his cock while he toys with an anal plug inside of her ass. Betty pants through her arousal, pleading with him to let her come, no longer caring that she’s in the middle of class.

But then she feels the toy start buzzing again, her hand still inside of her panties to feel herself dripping onto her seat, and she can practically feel Sweet Pea’s taunting smirk at her as more memories start to flood her thoughts.

* * *

She’s a dripping, shaking mess by the time the bell chimes at the start of sixth period, which also happens to be a study hall period she shares with Sweet Pea in the library. She knows he’s already there when she steps inside, drawing her away from her usual spot toward the front desk and back behind rows and rows of bookshelves until she turns a corner to find Sweet Pea lounging back in his chair at a lone table, his cock pulled out of his jeans as he strokes it almost lazily. Betty nearly whimpers, wanting to look over her shoulder to see if they could easily be seen from this corner, but Sweet Pea compels her forward instead.

She turns her back to him, moving to sit down on his lap, and she can’t help her soft cry as he pushes his tip into her tight rim, pulling her down onto his cock as the toy still continues buzzing relentlessly inside of her. He groans into her ear as he bottoms out, and there’s a few, long beats of Betty shaking from the feeling of being _full_ , stuffed with Sweet Pea’s cock and the vibrating dildo as her clit throbs under the grip of the little nub.

Then the toy shuts off, and Betty whines as her head falls back against Sweet Pea’s shoulder, her ass twitching and clamping around him as her body trembles on the edge of her orgasm.

“You don’t get to come until I do,” he taunts, reaching down to slip her skirt up and rip her panties from her hips, exposing her wanton, dripping pussy to the cool air of the library. “So you better get to working that ass, princess, unless you want to give Ms. Bell a show when she starts making her rounds.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11/3/2020 - Hey, y’all! I planned on finishing this collection before moving onto anything else, but I don’t know who I was trying to kid because my schedule for the holidays only gets busier. So instead, I’m getting a head start on the holiday prompts I have planned (which aren’t nearly as ambitious as these “trick or treat” prompts) so that I have time to complete them while also working on a very special collab that I am so excited for!
> 
> If y’all still want me to go back and finish these “trick or treat” prompts after the holidays, I will happily do so! Most of them are more supernatural than Halloween-themed, so they can be fun to read any time of year.


End file.
